Healers
by MihoHaruka
Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya./Badsummary/
1. Chapter 1

_Bulan purnama bersinar terang, udara dingin serasa menembus hingga ke tulang. Suasana hutan Yasushi sangat sunyi dan tenang, sampai suara derap kaki terburu-buru milik beberapa orang merusak ketenangan hutan dan membuat beberapa makhluk hutan terbangun karena kaget._

"_Percepat larimu, Nanami!" bisik seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue sambil sedikit menarik paksa tangan seorang gadis yang berada di belakangnya._

"Gomen_, _Nii-san_" lirih gadis yang memiliki surai yang sama dengan pemuda didepannya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu berhenti berlari dan membuat pemuda didepannya juga ikut berhenti._

_Pemuda itu berbalik kebelakang. Menatap manik biru muda yang senada dengan manik matanya. Sejenak pemuda itu memperhatikan penampilan adiknya yang acak-acakan dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Mulai dari sepatu butsnya yang kotor dipenuhi lumpur, gaun one piece selututnya yang berwarna ungu muda yang sudah sobek dibagian bawah dan lengannya, rambut biru panjang sepunggungnya yang sedikit kusut dan lepek karena keringat, deru nafas adiknya yang berat dan tak beraturan, serta wajah pucat sang adik yang jadi semakin pucat karena terpaksa berlari terus selama beberapa jam tanpa henti. _

"_Aku sudah tidak kuat._ Gomen_,_ Nii-san_" lirih gadis itu lagi._

_Pemuda didepannya mengelus pelan surainya. "Sedikit lagi Nanami, kita sudah hampir sampai. Ayo!" ajak pemuda itu sambil membalik badannya dan mulai menarik tangan gadis yang dipanggil Nanami itu._

_Nanami tetap diam ditempatnya, tidak bergeming. "Tidak,_ Nii-san_. Aku tau batas tubuhku dengan baik. Sebaiknya _Nii-san_ pergi. Sebelum orang-orang itu menangkap kita. Aku akan tetap disini,_ Nii-san_ pergilah ke tempat yang dikatakan _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_. Aku akan baik-baik saja" Nanami menatap manik kakakknya, yakin dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakannya._

"_Tapi Nanami, aku sudah–"_

"_Cepatlah, _Nii-san_! Jangan buat hasil jerih payah _Tou-san_ dan_ Kaa-san_ jadi sia-sia!" potong Nanami sambil menggenggam tangan kakaknya. Pemuda itu masih ragu, apa dia harus mengikuti keinginan adiknya atau tetap dengan keinginananya untuk membawa serta sang adik ke tempat tujuan mereka. "Cepatlah, _Nii-san_!" Nanami sedikit meninggikan volume suaranya. Dia tidak ingin kakaknya masih terjebak dalam kebingungannya sendiri._

_Pemuda itu menatap adiknya, meminta pengertian agar adiknya juga mengerti tentang keinginan sang kakak. Nanami menatap tajam kakaknya. "Tidak,_ Nii-san_._ Nii-san_ harus kesana. Sendirian. Jangan perdulikan aku, aku hanya akan menghambat larimu. Tenang saja, aku pasti bisa menyusul _Nii-san_" Nanami kembali meyakinkan kakaknya._

_Pemuda itu pasrah, susah juga kalo dua orang yang keras kepala saling mempertahankan pendapat seperti ini. Dia mengalah. Mengikuti keinginan sang adik demi menyenangkan adiknya itu. "Baiklah. Tapi kamu harus menyusul _Nii-san_. Secepatnya! Ingat, kamu harus menyusul _Nii-san_!" kata pemuda itu sambil menekankan kalimat terakhirnya. Nanami membalas kakanya dengan tersenyum sambil mengangguk mantap._

"_Jaga dirimu" pesan pemuda itu sambil memeluk Nanami. Nanami juga balas memeluk kakaknya, mengunci kehangatan yang mungkin tak akan dia dapatkan lagi nanti._

"Nii-san_" panggil Nanami sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang milik kakaknya, menghirup aroma vanilla yang sangat dikenalnya. "Aku sayang _Nii-san_" lanjutnya, lalu wajahnya menatap wajah kakaknya yang biasanya selalu datar itu, tapi kini tersirat kecemasan yang sangat besar di kedua manik biru mudanya. "Makanya, coba buka mulutmu, _Nii-san_" _

_Pemuda itu memandang heran kearah adiknya. Tapi dia tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkan adiknya. Saat dia membuka mulutnya, dia merasakan tangan adiknya memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulutnya dan menutup mulutnya. "Telanlah, _Nii-san_" pemuda itu menelan entah apa yang dimasukkan adiknya kedalam mulutnya. Sesuatu itu terasa pahit, setelah itu terasa sedikit manis. Mata pemuda itu lalu terbelalak saat pikirannya memprediksikan apa yang baru saja ditelannya._

"_Nanami!" kata pemuda itu tajam._

_Nanami melepas pelukannya dari sang kakak dan menjauhkan dirinya. "_Nii-san_ kira aku tak tau? Jangan pernah kira bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" kata Nanami sambil membelakangi kakaknya. "Sekarang pergilah, _Nii-san_. Mereka sudah semakin dekat"_

_Pemuda itu sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Gendang telinganya menangkap suara derap kaki yang sudah semakin dekat kearah mereka. Pemuda itu berbalik lalu berlari sekuat tenaga. Sebelum dirinya terhalang pohon besar didepannya, dia menoleh kearah sang adik. Matanya seketika kembali terbelalak._

_Sekarang adiknya sedang menatap kepergiannya sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat disukai oleh pemuda itu. Senyum yang hangat bagai matahari. Senyum bak seorang malaikat. Tetapi dipelupuk mata adiknya, terlihat genangan air yang berkilau karena terpaan sinar rembulan. Matanya semakin terbelalak lagi saat bibir adiknya menggumamkan sesuatu._

"Sayonara, Nii-san_"_

* * *

><p><strong>HEALERS<strong>

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

><p>Pemuda bersurai baby blue itu tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dan langsung mengambil posisi duduk. Peluh membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya, dan tak sedikit yang berhasil membasahi baju tidurnya. Dia terdiam sejenak sambil mengatur nafas yang sempat terasa berat beberapa saat yang lalu. Pandangannya menatap sekeliling ruangan yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Dia lalu menatap jendela yang terletak di samping kanan tempat tidurnya dan tertutupi gorden putih. Seberkas cahaya matahari berhasil menembus sela-sela kain gorden itu.<p>

Pemuda itu lalu menyibakkan selimutnya, mengabaikan bedhair-nya yang sudah seperti sarang burung diatas kepalanya. Dia kembali terdiam di tepi tempat tidur sambil kakinya sedikit menyentuh lantai. Sepertinya dia masih berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa nyawanya yang masih melayang di alam mimpi.

Suara ketukan pintu yang tiba-tiba membuat kesadaran pemuda itu sepenuhnya kembali. Dia lalu menatap pintu kamarnnya yang terbuat dari batang pohon jati yang berukiran simple di depannya.

"Oey, Tetsu! Cepat bangun!" sahut seseorang dari balik pintu sambil sesekali menguap malas. "Satsuki mencarimu!" sahutnya lagi.

Pemuda itu sedikit menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung. Tumben teman perempuannya yang bersurai pink itu mencarinya pagi-pagi begini. "_Ha'i_" sahut pemuda itu singkat. Dia lalu berlari ke kamar mandi yang terletak beberapa meter didepan tempat tidurnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pemuda itu keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi. Bedhair-nya juga sudah dia atasi. Pemuda itu kemudian menatap heran pemuda bersurai biru tua didepan kamarnya. "Kenapa Momoi-_san_ mencariku, Aomine-_kun_?" tanya pemuda itu kepada pemuda berkulit tan didepannya, Aomine Daiki.

"Entahlah. Dia hanya memberitahuku untuk memanggilmu segera ke rumahnya pagi ini" jawab Aomine cuek. Dia lalu balik menatap pemuda berkulit pucat yang lebih pendek darinya. "Kau sudah siap, Tetsu?"

Pemuda itu, Kuroko Tetsuya, hanya mengangguk pelan. Dia lalu mengikuti Aomine menuruni tangga rumahnya dan berjalan keluar rumah.

Saat keluar rumah, Kuroko disuguhkan pemandangan yang selalu dilihatnya dari dalam rumah. Interaksi beberapa warga desa, suara sekelompok anak kecil yang bermain sambil tertawa, dan masih banyak lagi. Kuroko berjalan dibelakang Aomine membelah keramaian itu. Sayangnya, karena hawa keberadaanya yang tipis, Kuroko tidak disadari oleh para warga sampai seorang anak kecil tidak sengaja menabaraknya dan mengotori jubah biru mudanya dengan lumpur yang melekat ditangan anak kecil itu.

Anak kecil itu menatap Kuroko takut. Dia tau siapa orang yang ditabraknya, dia semakin takut saat melihat noda coklat dibagian lutut jubah orang didepannya. "_G-Gomennasai_" lirih anak kecil itu, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Suasana tiba-tiba hening dan seluruh warga dilokasi itu menatap kaget kearah Kuroko yang tadinya tidak disadari oleh mereka kehadirannya.

Aomine yang merasa ada kejanggalan berbalik kebelakang. Dia lalu melihat langkah Kuroko terhenti karena anak kecil didepannya. "Oey–"

Teguran Aomine terpotong karena Kuroko langsung menengadahkan tangannya mengisyaratkan untuk berhenti, Aomine hanya mendecak tertahan. Kuroko masih tetap menatap anak bersurai coklat didepannya. Dia lalu berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan anak kecil itu. "Tidak apa-apa" jawab Kuroko lembut.

Anak yang tadinya hampir menangis itu menatap Kuroko masih dengan takut-takut. "Benarkah?" tanyanya, Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan sambil mengelus surai coklat milik anak itu.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang ibu paruh baya berlari pelan menuju Kuroko dan anak kecil itu. "Maafkan anak saya, Kuroko-_sama_," kata ibu itu sambil menunduk penuh penyesalan. Kuroko kembali berdiri.

"Bukan masalah besar, Furihata-_san_. Saya justru senang melihat anak-anak bermain dengan bebas seperti ini" Kuroko lalu menatap kembali anak kecil yang sudah berada dalam gendongan ibunya. "Kouki-_kun_, lain kali hati-hati, ya" Kuroko kembali mengelus surai coklat milik Kouki.

Setelah itu, ibu dan anak bermarga Furihata itu pamit pulang kepada Kuroko. Kuroko menatap kepergian mereka sambil tersenyum samar dan melambaikan tangan.

"Seperti biasa, sikapmu selalu seperti itu pada anak-anak, Tetsu" kata Aomine sambil mengelus surai baby blue Kuroko. Kuroko menatap datar kearah Aomine.

"Bisa hentikan itu, Aomine-_kun_? Kita sedang berada di depan umum dan kau bisa mengacaukan rambutku" tegur Kuroko agak kesal meski tetap saja wajahnya datar. Apa Aomine tidak tau sebera keras usaha Kuroko untuk merapikan bedhair-nya tadi pagi.

"Baiklah" Aomine menurunkan tangannya dari kepala Kuroko. "Ayo kita jalan" lanjutnya.

Rasanya Aomine ingin sekali melenyapkan sekelompok orang yang tengah berjalan kearah desanya beberapa meter didepannya itu. Pasalnya, karena kedatangan tamu yang tak diundang itu, dia terpaksa meninggalkan tumpukan makanannya diatas meja makan dirumah Momoi.

**Flashback**

Kuroko hanya bisa berekspresi datar didepan meja makan dirumah milik salah satu temannya itu. Meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang dan dikelilingi beberapa kursi itu sudah dipenuhi berbagai macam hidangan yang terlihat sangat enak. Belum lagi sang pemilik yang sepertinya masih asyik menyiapkan beberapa hidangan lagi di dapur. Kuroko hanya menatap malas, berbeda dengan reaksi Aomine yang sepertinya ingin segera melahap habis semua hidangan itu.

Langkah kaki seseorang terdengar mendekat kearah mereka yang masih berdiri didepan pintu masuk ruang makan. "Ara, Tetsu-_kun_ dan Dai-_chan_ sudah datang. Silahkan duduk" sambut Momoi Satsuki, si pemilik rumah, sambil meletakan beberapa hidangan terakhir diatas meja.

Aomine dan Kuroko lalu duduk dikursi yang bersebelahan dan Momoi mengambil kursi didepan mereka berdua. "_Ano_, Momoi-_san_. Ini maksudnya apa?" tanya Kuroko masih tidak terima.

Momoi cengengesan. "_Gomen_, Tetsu-_kun_. Aku meminta Dai-_chan_ untuk menjemputmu kesini karena aku ingin memperkenalkan menu baru buatanku kepala kalian" jawab Momoi sambil tersenyum lebar.

Keluarga Momoi adalah keluarga yang ditunjuk sebagai keluarga pengelola bahan makanan didesa ini. Ngomong-ngomong, Aomine Daiki adalah Kepala Desa ini setelah Ayahnya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Selain itu, teman Kuroko yang bersurai merah dan memiliki badan yang hampir sama besarnya dengan Aomine adalah Kepala Keamanan di desa ini. Bisa dibilang, teman –teman Kuroko adalah orang-orang penting didesa ini.

Kuroko masih menatap datar kearah Momoi. "Kalo ingin mencicipi resep baru, Aomine-_kun_ dan Kagami-_kun_ saja cukup kan, Momoi-_san_?" Kuroko sepertinya mulai _bad mood_. Dia seperti mencium niat tersembunyi milik Momoi.

Momoi terdiam sejenak, menatap kearah Aomine untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi si Kepala Desa sekaligus teman masa kecilnya itu malah tidak memperhatikan percakapan mereka dan memilih menatap hidangan-hidangan diatas meja. Momoi menghela nafas. "Aku juga khawatir sama Tetsu-_kun_. Belakangan ini sepertinya Tetsu-_kun_ kurang sehat. Badanmu sepertinya makin hari makin bertambah kurus"

Kuroko akhirnya mengerti. Dia juga memang merasa agak lelah dan kurang makan beberapa hari ini. Ini semua berkat mimpi itu. Mimpi yang seolah-olah melarangnya melupakan kejadian malam itu. Mimpi yang selalu membuat dirinya terbangun dengan muka pucat dan peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Membawa rasa takut kedalam dirinya.

Saat Kuroko hampir kembali larut dalam kepingan-kepingan mimpinya, Momoi segera menepuk tangannya pelan. Membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko dan menarik perhatian Aomine. "_Saa_, sekarang waktunya kita makan, sekalian sarapan pagi. Tetsu-_kun_, kali ini kumohon dengan sangat agar kau makan dengan porsi yang agak banyak, ya" Momoi lalu menyodorkan piring kearah Kuroko dan Aomine.

Kuroko memandang beberapa hidangan sambil menerima piring dari Momoi. Dia bingung mau makan yang mana. Sementara Aomine lancar mencomot satu persatu hidangn didepannya. Pilihan Kuroko akhirnya jatuh pada sepotong roti dan sup buatan Momoi. Dia lalu makan dengan tenang. Berbeda sekali dengan orang yang disebelahnya yang makan dengan terburu-buru.

"Aomine-_kun_, tak perlu makan seperti dikejar hantu begitu. Kalau kau tersedak, aku tak akan bantu" tegur Kuroko sambil melirik Aomine.

Gerakan tangan Aomine berhenti, digantikan gerakan mulutnya yang sibuk mengunyah. Aomine menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi karena mulutnya dipenuhi oleh makanan, Kuroko jadi tak bisa menangkap jelas maksud Aomine.

"Telan dulu makananmu, Dai-_chan_" kali ini Momoi yang bersuara.

"Tenang saja, Tetsu. Aku tak akan tersedak" setelah mengatakan itu, tangan Aomine kembali bergerak cepat bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang terus saja mengunyah.

Tiba-tiba pintu rumah Momoi dibanting keras oleh seseorang. Membuat ketiga orang yang berada diruang makan kaget dan segera menoleh kearah asal suara. Momoi dan Kuroko mendapati Kagami sedang bersandar di pintu sambil masih memegang kenop pintu dengan nafas memburu, sedangkan Aomine masih sibuk mencari air karena tersedak saat Kagami membuka pintu tadi.

Nafas Kagami tak beraturan dan keringat membasahi wajahnya. Kuroko yang khawatir segera menghampiri Kagami dan meninggalkan makanannya diikuti Momoi.

"Ada Apa, Kagami-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko. Kagami tidak menjawab, dia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya.

"Itu…. Ada… sekelompok… orang…" lapor Kagami sambil sesekali menarik nafas.

"Minum dulu, Kagami-_kun_" saran Momoi sambil menyodorkan segelas air putih.

Setelah meneguk habis cairan putih bening itu, Kagami langsung berdiri tegak dengan nafas yang lebih stabil. "Mana Aomine?" tanya Kagami sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Dia sedang di ruang makan" jawab Kuroko. "Memangnya ada apa?"

"Aku harus secepatnya melaporkan ini pada Aomine"

"Kenapa mencariku, Kagami?" tanya Aomine sambil berjalan menghampiri ketiga temannya. Momoi, Kuroko, dan Kagami yang langsung menatap kearah Aomine seketika terbelalak. Lalu Momoi dan Kagami langsung menutup mulut mereka sambil memegang perut mereka. Sepertinya mereka sedang menahan tawa yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Aomine menatap kedua temannya bingung.

"Mereka kenapa, Tetsu?"

Kuroko menatap Aomine datar. "Aomine-_kun_, beberapa potongan wortel masih tertinggal di pipimu" suara yang dikeluarkan Kuroko datar seperti hal itu adalah hal biasa, membuat kedua orang disebelahnya tak bisa menahan tawa lagi dan tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul lantai.

Aomine seketika blushing dan dengan cepat membersihkan kedua pipinya. Setelah merasa bersih, Aomine berdehem sebentar lalu menatap Kagami tajam. "Apa yang ingin kau laporkan Kagami?"

Kagami berusah berdiri tegak sambil menahan tawanya. Setitik air mata terlihat disudut matanya. Kagami berdehem sedikit, berusaha untuk kembali serius. "Baru saja kami mendeteksi sekelompok orang tak dikenal berjalan menuju ke desa ini. Selain itu, sepertinya itu bukan sekelompok pedagang atau pengelana. Mereka menunggangi kuda dan beberapa diantaranya membawa senjata" Laporan Kagami membuat ketiga orang didepannya terdiam sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

_Kenapa orang-orang itu menuju ke desa ini?_ pikir Kuroko. Dia mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

Aomine terlihat tenang, tapi kedua manik biru tuanya tak menyembunyikan kebingungan yang dirasakan si pemilik. "Baiklah, kita akan menyambut mereka. Persiapkan beberapa prajurit lalu beritahu warga untuk masuk kedalam rumah dan jangan kaluar sebelum diperintahkan" perintah Aomine, Kagami mengangguk. Dia lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah Momoi.

"Dai-_chan_…" lirih Momoi, Aomine berbalik dan menatap Momoi yang sepertinya kembali mengingat kenangan pahitnya ketika masih kecil dulu. Dia lalu menatap Kuroko yang tetap setia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Satsuki, kau tetaplah disini bersama Tetsu. Dan ingat, jangan keluar sebelum diperintahkan!" Momoi mengangguk.

**Flasback End**

Dan disinilah Aomine sekarang, berdiri didepan pintu masuk desa sambil memperhatikan rombongan yang sudah mulai terlihat diujung jalan sana. Disebelahnya berdiri Kagami yang siap siaga dengan senjata panahnya.

Hening beberapa saat sampai kelompok berkuda itu berhenti tepat beberapa meter di depan Aomine. Seseorang dengan cepat turun dari kudanya. Aomine dan Kagami tidak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karena tertutup helm armornya.

"Wah! Disini benar-benar ada desa-_ssu_! Ternyata dugaan Akashi_cchi_ benar!" pekik orang itu sambil berjalan santai kearah Aomine dan Kagami yang justru memasang pose siaga.

"Siapa kalian? Dan mau apa kalian kesini?" tanya Aomine mengabaikan orang yng berjalan kearahnya dan justru menatap orang yang masih menunggangi kuda dan berada dibarisan paling depan kelompok itu. Aomine berpikir orang itu adalah pemimpin mereka.

Orang yang ditatap Aomine turun dari kudanya diikuti seorang lagi yang tepat berada dibelakanganya. Kedua orang itu berjalan mendekati Aomine dan berdiri tepat didepannya, disamping orang yang pertama turun tadi. Ketiga orang didepan Aomine memakai armor yang berbeda dari sekelompok orang dibelakang mereka. Yang paling ujung, orang yang pertama turun memakai armor yang memiliki ukiran berwarna kuring dibagian dada sampai perut, yang ditengah berwarna merah yang letaknya juga sama dengan yang berwarna kuning tadi, begitu pula yang disebelahnya lagi, hanya saja ukirannya berwarna hijau.

Orang yang berada ditengah membuka helmnya menampilkan surai merah menyala yang hampir mirip dengan milik Kagami. Orang disebelah kanan juga mengikuti, dan menampilkan surai berwarna kuning emasnya, sedangkan yang disebelah kiri memiliki surai berwarna hijau lumut.

"Kami pasukan kerajaan dari Ibukota. Kami kesini sedang mencari seseorang" jawab pemuda bersurai merah yang berdiri didepan Aomine. Mata berbeda warna miliknya mengeluarkan aura intimidasi.

Aomine dan Kagami sempat menelan ludah sejenak. Mereka lalu kembali berdiri tegap dan menatap balik si surai merah menyala itu. "Orang yang kalian cari tidak ada di desa ini. Semua orang didesa ini adalah orang-orang buangan dari ibukota. Jadi lebih baik kalian pergi mencari ke desa lain" perintah Aomine.

Pemuda bersurai merah didepannya tiba-tiba menyeringai lebar. "Hoo, kau berani memerintahku" kata-katanya barusan bukan pertanyaan melain pernytaan yang penuh dengan hawa intimidasi yang sangat kuat.

Aomine dan Kagami hanya bisa bergidik ngeri sambil menatap si surai merah yang masih setia dengan seringainya. Pemuda bersurai hijau lumut maju selangkah, membuat perhatian keempat pemuda didepannya teralih kepadanya.

"Maaf menginterupsi _nanodayo_. Tapi kami sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan lagi karena langit sudah mulai gelap. Dan kami belum mendirikan tenda untuk berlindung _nanodayo_. Jadi jika kalian berkenan, kami ingin mendirikan tenda disekitar sini _nanodayo_?" izin pemuda itu sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. "Bu-bukan berarti aku ingin tetap disini _nanodayo_" lanjutnya kemudian.

Aomine dan Kagami menatap pemuda aneh itu. Tidak, lebih tepatnya ketiga pemuda yang berdiri didepan mereka ini semuanya aneh. Yang bersurai kuning dari tadi entah kenapa terus mencoba mengintip kedalam desa sambil nyengir, yang bersurai merah masih terus saja mengeluarkan hawa yang bikin bulu kuduk merinding, sedangkan yang surai hijau terus saja mengelus pot kecil berwarna merah ditangannya (_lucky item_ mungkin).

"Boleh saja" jawab Aomine setelah berpikir sejenak. Jawaban itu berhadiah tatapan tidak setuju dari Kagami yang hanya diabaikan oleh Aomine. "Tapi sebelum itu, perkenalkan dulu diri kalian"

"Aku Akashi Seijuurou, dia Kise Ryota, lalu Midorima Shintaro" jawab si surai merah sambil menujuk surai kuning dan hijau berurutan.

"Baiklah, Akashi-_san_. Aku Aomine Daiki dan dia, Kagami Taiga" balas Aomine lalu menunjuk Kagami yang berdiri disampingnya.

Awan hitam terlihat semakin bergerak menuju Hutan Yasushi tempat Desa Yasushi yang dikepalai oleh Aomine. Aomine ingin segera mneyelesaikan urusannya dan kembali ke rumah Momoi untuk melanjutkan acara makannya.

"Kalian boleh mendirikan tenda disini, dengan syarat jangan pernah menyentuh wilayah desa!" sesudah mengatakan itu, Aomine hendak berbalik tetapi si surai hijau lumut, Midorima Shintaro, menginterupsinya dengan berdehem agak keras. "Ada apa Midorima-_san_?" tanya Aomine setelah berbalik dan menatap heran Midorima.

"Sepertinya kami tidak bisa menerima syarat itu _nanodayo_. Persedian makanan kami habis dan kami berencana membelinya di desa ini _nanodayo_" Kagami merasa ada maksud tertentu dari perkataan Midormia tadi. Dia lalu menarik paksa Kepala Desanya menjauhi ketiga pemuda berarmor itu.

"Aku rasa kita jangan terlalu percaya dengan mereka! Mereka mencurigakan!" Kagami masih menatap sinis kearah ketiga pemuda yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan heran.

"Tapi kau dengar sendiri kan? Mereka kehabisan bahan makanan"

"Tapi–"

"Sudahlah, Kagami. Mereka hanya ingin mendirikan tenda dan membeli bahan makanan didesa kita. Bukannya itu menguntungkan kita. Lagi pula aku ingin urusan ini cepat-cepat selesai. Aku masih lapar dan ingin kembali ke rumah Satsuki" Aomine terlihat sudah tidak sabar. Dia kembali mengingat hidangan dimeja makan rumah Momoi. "Tenang saja, kalo mereka berulah, kita yang mengatasinya" Aomine terus meyakinkan Kagami, hingga Kagami akhirnya mengangguk pasrah.

Mereka lalu kembali menemui ketiga pemuda tadi. "Baiklah, kalian diperbolehkan masuk desa. Tetapi hanya kalian bertiga saja. Dan kalian hanya boleh membeli keperluan kalian lalu keluar dari desa secepatnya"

"Asiiikk-_ssu_!" sorak Kise sambil berlari memasuki desa. Belum sempat kakinya melangkah memasuki desa, dia merasa armornya ditarik seseorang.

"Ingat! Kalian hanya boleh berbelanja keperluan kalian. Setelah itu langsung keluar desa!" kata Kagami sambil menatap tajam Kise yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya. Kise hanya diam, dan beberapa detik kemudian, Kagami berani yakin kalo Kise menyeringai sambil melihat kearah desa. Dia kembali bergidik ngeri meski tak semengerikan seringai Akashi tadi. Firasatnya kembali mengatakan hal buruk akan terjadi. Kise lalu melepaskan pegangan Kagami, seringainya sudah digantikan dengan ekspresi riang biasanya. "Kagami_cchi_ _hidoi-ssu_!" pekik Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Ap–? Kagami_cchi_?" Kagami hendak protes tetapi Kise malah berjalan pergi meninggalkan Kagami dan kembali berdiri disamping Akashi.

Merasa urusannya sudah selesai, Aomine berbalik lalu berjalan memasuki desa diikuti Kagami. Sebelum memasuki desa, Aomine teringat sesuatu. "Ah! Satu lagi! Kalian jangan pernah mendekati pohon besar yang berada di ujung desa! Ingat, jangan pernah berani mendekati pohon itu!" pesan Aomine lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Akashi, Kise, dan Midorima menatap kepergian Aomine dengan seringai yang terpampang jelas di wajah mereka.

Akashi berjalan menelusuri desa Yasushi yang kembali ramai karena larangan keluar rumah sudah dicabut. Dibelakangnya mengekor Midorima dan Kise. Mereka sudah mengganti armor mereka dengan pakaian biasa. Pakaian mereka mirip seperti pakaian yang digunakan bangsawan arab jaman dahulu dilengkapi jubah hitam bertudung. Mereka tidak memakai tudungnya membuat surai warna warni mereka terekspos dan selalu menarik perhatian warga desa yang mereka lewati.

"Desa ini tidak seperti desa yang berisi orang-orang buangan _nanodayo_" komentar Midorima saat melihat beberapa warga desa melakukan aktivitas seperti biasanya.

"Mereka seperti baik-baik saja-_ssu_!" lanjut Kise setuju.

Akashi tetap diam sibuk mengobservasi seisi desa dengan manik beda warnanya. Matanya lalu menangkap sekumpulan gadis yang berdiri didepan sebuah toko. Gadis-gadis itu masih belum menyadari kehadiran Akashi dan dua teman-budak-nya. Midorima yang juga melihat arah pandang Akashi seketika melirik Kise yang masih senyum-senyum sambil menyapa warga desa yang melihatnya.

_Ini akan menimbulkan keributan, _ nanodayo, batin Midorima masih tetap melirik Kise. Pasalnya, di ibukota, Kise selalu dikerumuni gadis-gadis dari semua kalangan dan usia. Jadi dia berpikir pasti gadis-gadis yang akan mereka lewati bertingkah sama seperti gadis-gadis di ibukota. Soalnya mereka sama-sama makhluk Tuhan yang disebut 'wanita'.

"Akashi?" panggil Midorima.

"Aku tidak perduli. Jika itu terjadi tinggalkan saja Ryouta" Akashi tau apa yang dipikirkan Midorima. Makanya dia langsung berkata seperti itu. Otaknya masih disibukkan mengobservasi desa ini. Dia juga tak habis pikir dengan tindakan Aomine dan Kagami yang dengan gampangnya memperbolehkan mereka masuk tanpa penjagaan. Sepertinya warga desa ini begitu naïf karena memperbolehkan kedua orang bodoh itu yang menjaga keamanan desa ini. Selain itu, dia juga penasaran dengan pohon yang dimaksud Aomine tadi.

Tanpa Akashi sadari, rombongan kecilnya telah melewati kumpulan gadis tadi tanpa sedikit pun masalah. Kise juga masih menampakkan wajah bodohnya sambil terus mengagumi pemandangan disekitarnya. Sedangkan Midorima masih tetap tenang.

_Ada apa ini, _nanodayo_? Apa yang terjadi, _nanodayo_? Tumben Kise tidak dikerumuni gadis-gadis saat melihatnya, _nanodayo, batin Midorima tidak percaya. Meski memasang tampang tenang, ternyata pikirannya tidak tenang sama sekali. Dia tadi sudah bersiap-siap saat mata gadis-gadis itu memandang mereka. Dia pikir mereka akan langsung berlari kearah Kise tapi ternyata tidak. Mereka hanya memandang sejenak lalu kembali sibuk dengan aktivitas mereka. _Ada yang aneh, _nanodayo, batin Midorima lagi.

"Apa pohon itu yang dimaksud Daiki?" gumam Akashi.

Midorima tau Akashi sedang tidak bertanya, tapi dia ingin menyuarakan pendapatnya juga. "Aku rasa begitu, _nanodayo_. Tapi pohon besar itu sama sekali tidak terlihat saat kita memasuki desa ini,_ nanodayo_"

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka mendengar beberapa anak berlari kearah mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah pohon besar yang sedang mereka pandangi.

"Ayo cepat! Tetsuya-_sensei_ pasti sudah menunggu kita!" sahut seorang anak dengan riangnya dan berusaha berlari lebih cepat dibandingakan teman-temannya. "Tunggu!" sahut teman-temannya yang lain.

Saat rombongan anak kecil itu sudah berlari melewati rombongan kecil Akashi, Akashi merasa sesuatu menubruk kakinya dari belakang. Dia lalu menoleh dan melihat seorang anak kecil bersurai coklat baru saja menabraknya dan sekarang sedang menatapnya takut.

"_Go-gomennasai_!" pekik Kouki sambil berlari menjauhi Akashi. Malang sekali nasib Kouki hari ini.

Akashi hanya menatap kepergian anak bersurai coklat itu dengan seringai tipis. Dia sempat melihat raut ketakutan diwajah anak itu. Dia merasa puas, karena hanya dengan menoleh saja, dia berhasil membuat seseorang takut, meskipun itu hanya anak kecil.

"Kamu memang menyeramkan, Akashi" gumam Midorima. Akashi tidak menggubris, dia merasa kata-kata Midorima tadi adalah pujian buat dirinya.

Akashi dan Midorima tiba-tiba di kagetkan dengan suara pekikan heboh dari si surai kuning yang dari tadi ternyata perhatiannya teralihkan kearah lain. "Akashi_cchi_! Midorima_cchi_! _Doshiou_? Sepertinya aku baru saja melihat malaikat berjalan kearah pohon itu"

Perkataan Kise membuat Akashi dan Midorima kembali memfokuskan pandangan mereka ke pohon besar didepan mereka, tetapi 'malaikat' yang dilihat Kise tidak tertangkap mata mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian, hujan turun membasahi bumi. Membuat Akashi, Midorima, dan Kise yang masih berdiri beberapa meter dari pohon besar itu basah terkena hujan.

"Kita berteduh dimana _nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima. Tanpa menjawab, Akashi berlari kearah pohon besar itu, mengabaikan peringatan Aomine beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Akashi! Bukannya kita dilarang kesini _nanodayo_?" tegur Midorima saat mereka bertiga sudah berdiri dibawah pohon yang ternyata adalah rumah itu. Mereka sempat terbelalak kaget beberapa detik kemudian wajah mereka kembali seperti biasa, kecuali Kise tentunya yang makin tertarik dengan rumah yang berkamuflase jadi pohon itu.

"Pakai tudung kalian!" perintah Akashi. Setelah mereka memakai tudung jubah mereka, mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki dibelakang mereka. Saat ini mereka memang sedang berada didepan pintu rumah atau lebih tepatnya teras. Dan saat mereka berbalik mereka mendengar pekikan tertahan dari dalam rumah dan beberapa saat kemudian suara benda jatuh menyentuh lantai kayu diikuti pekikan anak-anak dari dalam rumah tertangkap gendang telinga mereka.

"TETSUYA-_SENSEI!"_

* * *

><p><em>Domo<em>,_ Minna-san to Senpai tachi, Miho Haruka desu_…

Saya _newbie_,_ so yoroshiku onegaishimasu_…. /bow/

Maaf jika ff ini abal-abal, nggak seru, dan bikin bingung plus bosan…

Sekali lagi, _I'm a newbie_, jadi di mohon untuk pengertiannya….  
>Saya juga senang jika <em>Minna-san to Senpai tachi<em> mau memberikan saran dan kritikan yang membangun….

So, mind to review?

**TBC or DELETE?**


	2. Chapter 2

_Angin menerpa wajahnya lembut, bau tanaman herbal yang khas menggelitik indra penciumannya. Ditengah padang rumput yang luas dan lembut, seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda tengah berbaring menikmati udara sejuk disekelilingnya. Siang ini matahari tak begitu terik, sehingga membuatnya nyaman berbaring diatas rumput dan menghadap langsung ke langit biru yang terbentang luas didepannya._

_Saat hampir terlelap, pemuda itu mendengar suara seorang gadis yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berbaring. Suara gadis itu terdengar seperti sedang protes kepada seseorang. Pemuda itu merasa tertarik, dia membuka sedikit kelopak matanya yang dari tadi tertutup dan melirik kearah asal suara._

_Tak jauh dari tempatnya, terdapat sebuah bangunan yang berdinding transparan. Dari luar kita bisa melihat berbagai macam tanaman yang terawat dan disusun rapi didalam bangunan itu. Pemuda itu menangkap dua siluet yang sangat dikenalinya._

"Kaa-san_, bukannya sebaiknya kalau tanaman itu disimpan disana? Dia akan tumbuh dengan baik jika terkena sinar matahari pagi!" seorang gadis bersurai biru muda sepunggung sibuk berargumen dengan wanita paruh baya didepannya. Wanita itu tampak sedang memegang sebuah pot berisi tanaman berwarna hijau kebiruan._

"_Tidak, Nanami. Menurut penilitian _Kaa-san_, tanaman ini lebih bagus terkena sinar matahari di sore hari" balas wanita paruh baya yang bersurai sama dengan gadis didepannya._

"_Tapi, _Kaa-san_–"_

"_Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" potong wanita paruh baya itu. Gadis didepannya hanya bisa manyunkan bibirnya dan menggembungkan pipinya, kesal. Gadis itu sadar dia tidak mungkin menang melawan wanita didepannya dalam hal adu argumen._

_Merasa sudah puas adu argumen dengan putrinya, wanita paruh baya itu langsung berjalan melewati putrinya menuju ujung bangunan yang lain. Gadis itu hanya menatap punggung ibunya sambil mendengus kesal._

_Pemuda yang melupakan sejenak acara tidur siangnya hanya tersenyum simpul mendengar adu argumen ibu dan adiknya. Dia lalu kembali ke tujuan utamanya setelah yakin adu argumen itu sudah selesai._

_Perlahan dia kembali menutup matanya sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Belum lama tertidur, pemuda itu kembali terusik dengan tepukkan pelan di lengan kanannya._

"Nii-san_! _Nii-san_!" panggil suara itu. Pemuda itu mengenali suara yang didengarnya dan hanya bergumam pelan sambil memperbaiki posisinya membelakangi sumber suara. "_Nii-san_!_ Nii-san_! Ayo bangun!" panggil suara itu lagi, kali ini lebih keras dan sedikit memaksa. Pemuda itu tetap mengabaikan suara panggilan itu. "Kalau _Nii-san_ tidak mau bangun juga, akan kusita bahan penelitian _Nii-san_!" suara ancaman itu tak bisa ia abaikan. Pemuda itu tau, kalimat terakhir yang dikatakan gadis dibelakangnya itu bukan main-main. Jika dia tidak segera bangun, maka mulai besok sampai dua hari kedepan dia bisa mati kebosanan._

_Pemuda itu lalu kembali ke posisi awalnya, terlentang menghadap langit. Dengan malas dia berkata, "Baiklah. Aku bangun, Nanami"_

* * *

><p><strong>HEALERS<strong>

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

><p>Kuroko membuka pelan kelopak matanya. Alisnya mengerinyit ketika hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna coklat kayu. Dia lalu memposisikan diri untuk duduk. Setelah memperhatikan sesekeliling, dia yakin dia berada didalam kamarnya. <em>Bagaimana bisa?<em> Pikir Kuroko bingung.

Kuroko mendengar seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya. Dia lalu menoleh kearah pintu. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua berjalan mendekatinya sambil membawa nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air putih. Pemuda itu kaget saat melihat Kuroko sudah sadar dan terduduk diatas kasurnya sambil memandanginya. Setelah menutup pintu, pemuda itu berjalan mendekat kearah Kuroko.

"Kau sudah sadar Tetsu?" tanya Aomine.

"Ya" jawab Kuroko singkat. "Aomine-_kun_, kenapa aku bisa berada disini? Seingatku, aku berada di lantai bawah besiap mengajar anak-anak"

Aomine meletakkan nampan ditangannya ke atas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur kuroko. "Kau tidak ingat, ya? Kau pingsan didepan jendela, lalu Kouki tiba-tiba mendatangi Satsuki dengan mata merah dan sembab serta kehujanan"

**Flasback**

Pintu rumah Momoi tiba-tiba di buka paksa oleh seseorang, membuat Kuroko dan Momoi yang duduk tenang di kursi ruang tamu menoleh kaget kearah pintu. Aomine masuk sambil menguap lebar, dibelakangnya Kagami mengikut.

Kuroko berjalan mendekati kedua sahabatnya dengan tatapan heran. "Bagaimana? Apa yang mereka inginkan?" tanya Kuroko _to the point_.

Aomine menatap Kuroko sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Momoi yang masih duduk tenang meskipun raut cemas masih tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Kalian sudah selesai makan?" tanya Aomine mengabaikan pertanyaan Kuroko. Momoi membalasnya dengan mengangguk pelan. "EEHH?! Kenapa kalian tiidak menungguku?" protes Aomine.

"Kupikir urusan kalian akan memakan waktu lama. Jadi aku mengajak Tetsu-_kun_ untuk makan duluan" jawab Momoi, dia agak kesal melihat tingkah Aomine.

"Trus makananku?"

Momoi menghela nafas pelan, sadar temannya ini kurang bisa baca situasi. "Makananmu kusimpan diatas meja"

"Makanan yang lainnya kalian habiskan?!" Aomine menatap horror.

Momoi berjalan mendekati Aomine lalu menjitak kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin kan! Mana bisa aku dan Tetsu-_kun_ makan sebanyak itu?! Aku tak mau gemuk!"

Aomine nyengir sambil memegang bekas jitakan Momoi. "Berarti semua makanannya masih di atas meja," Aomine menyimpulkan lalu berjalan santai menuju dapur.

"Aomine-_kun_" panggil Kuroko dengan suara rendah tapi tetap terdengar. Menandakan bahwa dia sedang serius saat ini. Aomine menghentikan langkahnya, terdiam di tempat. "Apa yang mereka inginkan?" Kuroko mengulang pertanyaan yang sama.

Dengan cepat Aomine berbalik lalu kembali nyengir kearah Kuroko. "_Gomen_, Tetsu. Aku sudah sangat lapar. Bertemu dengan orang-orang itu membuat perutku kosong dengan cepat" Aomine lalu memandang Kagami. "Biar Kagami yang menjelaskannya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Aomine berjalan cepat menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Kagami yang hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Jelaskan Kagami-_kun_" pinta Kuroko masih dengan nada rendah yang sama, menatap Kagami dengan sorot mata yang menunjukkan keseriusan yang amat sangat.

Kagami balas menatap Kuroko, "mereka hanya ingin membangun tenda dan beristirahat di pintu masuk desa. Katanya persiapan berteduh dari hujan" Kagami menjawab seadanya.

Kuroko menoleh kearah jendela, memang langit sudah mulai gelap akibat awan mendung. "Lalu?" Kuroko meminta kelanjutan penjelasan Kagami.

Kagami bergumam sedikit, berusaha mengingat-ngingat percakapan mereka tadi. "Katanya, mereka juga kehabisan bahan makanan dan berencana membelinya disini." Kuroko mengangguk mengerti.

_Berarti semuanya aman_, batinnya.

Kagami menatap Momoi yang masih belum bisa tenang. "Mereka tak akan macam-macam. Aku pastikan itu." Setelah mendengar Kagami mengatakan itu, ekspresi Momoi terlihat sedikit rileks.

"Kagami-_kun_, apa kau tidak lapar? Sepertinya Daiki-_chan_ tak mungkin bisa menghabiskan makanan itu sendirian," tawar Momoi.

Kagami mengangguk lalu segera berjalan menuju dapur. Ikut makan bersama Aomine yang ternyata masih sibuk mengunyah. Momoi juga berjalan menuju dapur, bersiap untuk cuci piring. Sedangkan Kuroko masih terdiam ditempatnya sambil memandang langit yang mulai gelap dari jendela.

"Aomine-_kun_," panggil Kuroko. Nada suaranya sudah kembali datar seperti biasanya. "Apa larangan keluar rumah masih belum dicabut?"

Aomine berhenti mengunyah sejenak. "_Gomen_, aku lupa soal itu. Kagami! Pergi beritahu seluruh warga desa bahwa larangnnya sudah dicabut!" perintah Aomine sambil menatap Kagami.

Kagami terdiam, mulutnya masih mengunyah. "Aku masih makan," tolaknya setelah menelan makanannya.

"Ini perintah!" Aomine menekankan kalimatnya. Perintah seorang Kepala Desa tidak seharusnya di tentang oleh bawahannya. Kagami langsung menatapnya tak senang.

"Aku masih makan!" tolaknya lagi enggan beralih dari makanan enak yang tersedia didepannya.

"Biar aku saja" kata Kuroko yang entah sejak kapan sudah ikut duduk dikursi meja makan bersama mereka. Aomine dan Kagami hampir tersedak karena kaget melihat Kuroko sudah duduk didekat mereka.

"Apa kau yakin? Kata Satsuki belakangan ini kau terlihat kurang sehat. Dan kau tau, berjalan mengelilingi desa itu hal yang cukup melelahkan," tanya Aomine ragu. Kagami jadi merasa tidak enak, bagitu juga Aomine. Mereka tau kalau fisik Kuroko itu lemah, tidak seperti mereka.

"Tenang saja. Aku bisa melakukannya. Kalian makanlah dengan tenang disini." Setelah mengatakan itu, Kuroko berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan keluar rumah Momoi.

Kuroko mulai mengelilingi desa untuk memberitahukan warga bahwa larangan telah dicabut. Banyak orang yang mengucapakan terima kasih, meskipun hampir semua mengatakannya setelah terlonjak kaget menyadari Kuroko berdiri didekat mereka. Mereka masih saja belum terbiasa, padahal mereka sudah cukup lama hidup dan tinggal di desa ini bersama Kuroko.

Kuroko sudah berhasil mengililingi satu desa dan menyampaikan perintah Aomine. Sekarang dia sedang berisitirahat disebuah warung yang menyediakan berbagai makanan dan minuman ringan. Setelah menghabiskan segelas susu yang selalu dipesannya di warung itu, Kuroko segera keluar dari warung itu.

"Sudah hampir siang, sebentar lagi waktu belajar akan dimulai. Aku harus segera kembali," Kuroko berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Kuroko berjalan agak terburu-buru melewati beberapa kelomok warga yang sedang melakukan aktivitasnya. Tak ada seorang pun yang menyadari keberadaannya, lagi-lagi. Kecuali beberapa orang yang kebetulan bertabrakan dengannya.

Setelah menabrak Kuroko mereka lalu membukuk sopan sambil meminta maaf. Kuroko hanya membalasnya dengan senyum kecil sambil mengatakan hal itu bukan masalah.

Kuroko sudah hampir sampai ke pohon besar diujung desa. Saat masih terburu-buru menuju pohon itu, fokusnya tiba-tiba teralihkan ke tiga kepala manusia bersurai warna warni yang sangat menonjol. Dia menatap mereka sejenak sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

_Mungkin mereka utusan kelompok orang tak dikenal yang dikatakan Kagami untuk membeli bahan makanan_, pikir Kuroko lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan, kearah pohon besar didepannya. Dia tidak menyadari seseorang dari ketiga manusia bersurai warna-warni itu melihatnya melintas dan berteriak heboh.

Kuroko sudah memasuki rumah yang berkamuflase menjadi pohon itu. Syukurlah saat dia menutup pintu, hujan baru turun. Setidaknya dia tak perlu basah-basahan karena hujan. Dia lalu segera menghampiri murid-muridnya yang setia menunggu pelajaran darinya sambil melepas jubahnya.

"Anak-anak! Hari ini kalian mau belajar apa?" tanya Kuroko setelah berdiri didepan semua muridnya yang sedang terduduk.

"Memasak!" sahut seorang anak perempuan. "Berperang!" sahut anak laki-laki yang duduk paling pojokan sambil menghunuskan pedang mainannya ke atas. Kuroko hanya memandang murid-muridnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba fokusnya mendapati seorang anak mengacungkan tangannya takut-takut. "Ada apa, Kouki-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Bagaimana kalau belajar meramu obat?" usul Kouki membuat beberapa anak mengeluh dan sebagian besarnya justru menyetujui usulnya.

"Baiklah, hari ini kita meramu obat. Anak-anak, kalian–" Kalimat Kuroko terpotong saat mendengar suara ribut-ribut dari terasnya yang tak jauh dari ruangannya mengajar. "Tunggu sebentar ya," pamit Kuroko lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamunya. Dia lalu mengintip melalui jendela. Matanya seketika terbelalak ketika melihat tiga sosok bertudung gelap berdiri didepannya dan hendak menoleh kearanya. Tanpa sadar dia memekik tertahan. Lalu tiba-tiba kepalanya sakit dan pendangannya mengabur. Setelah itu Kuroko tak sadarkan diri.

**Flasback End**

Sedikit banyak Kuroko mulai mengingat kejadian sebelum dia pingsan. Saat memikirkan tiga sosok bertudung gelap yang berdiri didepan rumahnya, tubuhnya tiba-tiba bergetar hebat dan keringat dingin mengucur deras dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Aomine kaget melihat keadaan tubuh Kuroko. "Kau kenapa Tetsu?!" tanya Aomine panik. Dia segera meletakkan telapak tangannya didahi Kuroko, mengeceknya kalau-kalau Kuroko sakit.

"Aomine-_kun_…" suara Kuroko terdengar lemah. "Apa mereka masih ada disini?" tanya Kuroko, tatapan matanya berubah kosong. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kalau sekarang dia sangat ketakutan.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?" tanya Aomine bingung. Tangannya sudah ia turunkan karena suhu badan Kuroko sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau dia sedang sakit.

"Mereka! Mereka! Mereka mengejarku! Mereka ada disini! Didepan rumahku!" pekik Kuroko hilang kendali. Dia lalu merapatkan kedua lutunya ke badan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Badannya semakin bergetar hebat. "Mereka disini! Mereka mengejarku! Aku tak ingin ditangkap!"

Aomine makin bingung. Dia baru kali ini melihat Kuroko bersikap seperti ini. Biasanya dia selalu bisa menyembunyikan semua perasaannya dibalik topeng datarnya itu, tapi kali ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

"Tetsu kau kenapa?" tanya Aomine pelan sambil meraih pundak Kuroko, berniat menenangkannya. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Kagami dan Momoi yang justru menghilang entah kemana disaat-saat seperti ini.

"Mereka ada disini, Aomine-_kun_! Mereka akan menangkapku! Aku tidak mau itu!" jawab Kuroko masih terus menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Hei-hei, tenanglah Tetsu. Mereka sudah tak ada disini, tenanglah. Aku sudah mengecek sekeliling rumahmu beberapa kali sebelum kemari. Mereka sudah tak ada. Percaya padaku," Aomine terus mengelus punggung Kuroko. Kuroko sudah sedikit tenang setelah mendengar perkataan Aomine. "Sebaiknya kau minum dulu" saran Aomine lalu menyodorkan segelas air putih pada Kuroko. Kuroko menerimanya dan minum beberapa teguk.

Setelah merasa sudah agak tenang. Kuroko lalu menoleh kearah jendela. Matahari sudah menampakkan kembali cahayanya. "Sekarang jam berapa, Aomine-_kun_?"

"Jam 4 sore" mendengar itu Kuroko tersentak kaget meskipun hanya sepersekian detik dan tak disadari oleh Aomine. "Aku pingsan selama itu? Bagamana dengan anak-anak?"

"Saat kami sampai disini, Satsuki segera meminta Kagami mengantar mereka semua pulang. Kau tenang saja, mereka mengerti keadaanmu."

Kuroko menghela nafas sejenak. Dia sudah tidak terlalu takut lagi. Dia segera menoleh kearah Aomine ketika mendengar pemuda tan itu tetawa tertahan. "Ada yang lucu, Aomine-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Tidak… itu…. Aku cuma berpikir, ternyata _bedhair_-mu parah juga ya. Pfftt–" Aomine segera menutup mulutnya sebelum tawanya meledak. Dia baru menyadari keadaan kepala Kuroko saat Kuroko sudah sedikit tenang. Kuroko hanya mengerucutkan bibir sambil membuang pandangan kearah lain.

"Bisa hentikan itu, Aomine-_kun_?" tegur Kuroko saat Aomine justru tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan hampir terduduk dilantai sambil memegang perutnya. Kuroko memandnag kearah Aomine yang tidak memperdulikan tegurannya. Ketakutannya sepenuhnya menguap saat melihat temannya tertawa lepas didepannya. Menyadari hari sudah semakin sore, Kuroko segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Menuju ke kamar mandi. Tak lama kemudian dia keluar sambil memegang peralatan mandinya dan selembar handuk kecil yang dililitkan di lehernya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Aomine setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku mau pergi berendam," Kuroko lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Bukannya baru saja hujan, airnya pasti sangat dingin! Kau bisa sakit! Apalagi malam ini adalah waktunya. Kau tak boleh ceroboh Tetsu!" Aomine mencegat Kuroko yang sudah memegang knop pintu.

"Tenang saja Aomine-_kun_, aku tak kan sakit," balas Kuroko yakin sambil menatap Aomine. Aomine yang ditatap hanya bisa mamasang ekspresi ragu. "Tenang saja"

Aomine pasrah saat tubuhnya didorong pelan oleh Kuroko menjauh dari pintu. "Pastikan kau kembali sebelum matahari tenggelam," pesan Aomine yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari Kuroko.

Kuroko lalu berjalan keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan santai memasuki hutan. Setelah beberapa meter memasuki hutan dia mulai mendengar suara air jatuh dari ketinggian. Dia lalu berjalan kearah asal suara itu. Setelah melewati beberapa semak-semak yang lumayan tinggi, dia akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan sekaligus tempat favoritnya.

Didepan Kuroko terbentang danau kecil yang tidak terlalu dalam, hanya sebatas pinggang orang dewasa. Dibagian timurnya terdapat air terjun. Disekitar danau itu juga terdapat beberapa batu berukuran besar yang biasanya digunakan sebagai tempat untuk bersantai atau untuk berjemur diri. Selain Kuroko, Kagami, Aomine, dan Momoi juga mengetahui tempat ini. Mereka berempat sering ke danau ini untuk sekedar main air, memancing, maupun berendam, kecuali saat Momoi ikut.

Kuroko segera berjalan ke pinggir danau. Setelah menanggalkan semua pakaiannya dan meletakkannya diatas salah satu batu besar, dia lalu menyentuhkan ujung kakinya ke air danau. Merasakan suhu dinginnya. Perlahan lahan Kuroko masuk kedalam danau hingga sebatas pinggangnya. Tubuh bagian atasnya yang tanpa sehelai benang pun terekspos ke dunia luar. Dia merinding sejanak saat angin membelai kulitnya yang lumayan basah terkena air. Setelah merasa sudah terbiasa dengan suhu airnya, Kuroko lalu memulai prosesi mandi sorenya.

_ _ Healers _ _

Akashi berjalan pelan memasuki hutan yang terletak dibelakang pohon besar tempat dirinya dan dua orang teman – anak buahnya – berlindung saat hujan tadi. Menurut Akashi hutan ini sangat mencurigakan, apalagi saat memasuki hutan ini Akashi sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda sedikitpun kalau hutan ini pernah di masuki manusia.

Dengan manik dwiwarnanya, Akashi terus mengobservasi lingkungan disekelilingnya. Saat beberapa meter memasuki hutan, dia mendengar suara air terjun. Penasaran, dia lalu berjalan keasal suara. Saat menemukan lokasi asal suara yang ternyata adalah sebuah danau, dia tidak mendekat, tetapi berdiri beberapa meter dari pinggir danau. Sosoknya bersembunyi dibalik bayang-bayang pohon.

Dalam beberapa detik mata Akashi terbelalak lebar saat dirinya melihat seseorang sedang berdiri dan membasuh lengannya dengan air danau. Akashi terdiam sambil terus menatap gerak gerik orang yang sedang membersihkan diri depannya. Untungnya kedalaman danau sebatas pinggang, sehingga bagian bawah tubuh orang itu tak terlihat oleh Akashi.

Angin berhembus pelan, membuat surai biru muda pemuda didepannya bergerak pelan mengikuti arah angin. Pemuda itu sejenak memeluk dirinya sendiri, kedinginan. Melihat itu, Akashi ingin segera menghampiri pemuda itu dan memeluknya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan. Tapi Akashi masih bisa menahan diri. Dia terus menatapa pemuda yang telah berhasil mengambil alih seluruh perhatiannya hanya dengan gerak-gerik tubuhnya.

Tanpa sadar Akashi perlahan-lahan berjalan mendekati pinggir danau, dan saat kakinya tanpa sengaja menginjak rantai kering yang terletak di tanah, pemuda yang menjadi fokus matanya menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat. Sekilas Akashi menangkap ekspresi kaget dari wajahnya yang entah kenapa justru terlihat datar. Pemuda itu segera menenggelamkan tubuhnya sebatas leher, tidak ingin orang lain melihat tubuhnya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Kuroko waspada, menatap Akashi dengan wajah datarnya.

Akashi menyeringai kecil. Dirinya semakin tertarik pada pemuda itu setelah melihat manik biru langitnya dan mendengar suara halusnya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Akashi mendekat ke pinggir danau, tak jauh dari tempat pemuda didepannya berendam.

"Aku, Akashi Seijuurou" jawab Akashi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Matanya terus menatap pemuda didepannya. Hal itu membuat pemuda itu merasa risih, apalagi dengan adanya seringai yang sejak tadi tidak hilang dari bibirnya. "Kamu siapa?"

Pemuda didepannya diam. Menatap Akashi dengan tatapn curiga dan tidak percaya. Akashi hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan tanpa ekspresi. "Tetsuya" jawab pemuda itu.

"Margamu?"

"Kau tak perlu tau" tolak Kuroko lalu segera berjalan menuju batu besar tempat pakaiannya tersimpan.

Akashi makin melebarkan seringainya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang berani menetangnya bahkan ketika masih menatap manik dwiwarnanya. _Anak ini menarik_, batin Akashi tak bisa menyembunyikan ketertarikannya.

"Bisakah kau pergi sekarang, Akashi-_kun_? Aku ingin memakai pakaianku," sahut Kuroko dari balik batu besar.

"Kenapa aku harus menuruti perkataanmu?"

Kuroko diam sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Tanpa basa basi lagi dia segera memakai pakaiannya setelah sedikit mengeringkan tubuhnya. Setelah berpakaian, dia lalu berjalan menjauhi danau dan meninggalkan Akashi yang masih terus menatap kepergiannya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya sedikit pun dari Kuroko.

_ _ Healers _ _

Suhu udara tiba-tiba menurun, hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi makin membuat bulu kuduk meremang. Langit sudah mulai gelap, matahari hampir tak terlihat diufuk barat. Beberapa pasukan kerajaan masih bersiap disekitar perkemahan mereka didepan pintu masuk Desa Yasushi. Akibat menghilangnya Akashi sore tadi, perjalanan mereka terpaksa ditunda karena menunggu kedatangan Akashi. Tapi Akashi kembali saat langit mulai gelap jadi tak ada pilihan lain selain mereka masih harus berkemah dilokasi itu.

Midorima yang masih kesal karena kelakuan Akashi, hanya bisa menangkan diri sambil mengelus benda keberuntungannya saat ini, sendok perak dengan hiasan batu zamrud di bagian gangangnya. Sedangkan Kise yang masih ingin berjalan-jalan didalam desa hanya bisa mengurungkan niatnya dan sibuk menghangatkan diri didepan api unggun.

Sementara itu, pemimpin mereka, Akashi Seijuurou, sedang memikirkan pemuda yang ditemuinya sore tadi di hutan sambil berdiri menghadap Desa Yasushi. Kepalanya penuh dengan gambaran pemuda itu. Lamunannya buyar saat seorang prajuritnya mendatanginya sambil tergopoh-gopoh dan dengan nafas memburu. Midorima dan Kise yang melihatnya segera berjalan mendekati Akashi dan prajurit itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akashi dengan wibawa pemimpin yang tinggi.

Prajurit yang bernama Kobayashi Keisuke itu segera menegakkan badan saat mendengar pertanyaan dari pemimpinnya. "Lapor. Tim pemantau melihat ada kejanggalan yang terjadi didalam Desa Yasushi"

Akashi mengerinyitkan keningnya, sedangkan Midorima memperbaiki posisi kacamatanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot. Mereka berdua merasa ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di Desa Yasushi.

"Beritahu pasukan lain agar bersiap!" perintah Akashi lalu masuk kedalam tendanya, Midorima dan Kise juga ikut masuk ke tenda mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan Kobayashi segera melakukan tugasnya setelah memberikan penghormatan pada Akashi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi keluar dari tendanya dengan mengenakan pakaian armornya, hanya saja kali ini ia tidak mengenakan helmnya. Tak lama kemudian Midorima dan Kise juga keluar dari tenda mereka dengan memakai armor masing-masing. Didepan mereka bertiga sudah berbaris seluruh prajurit mereka.

Akashi maju selangkah, "Kalian akan bersiaga disekeliling desa. Ingat, hanya diperbatasan saja. Kalian tidak boleh melangkah memasuki desa. Jika ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan jangan langsung dibunuh. Kalian harus menangkapnya hidup-hidup. Mengerti?!"

"SIAP!" balas semua prajurit.

"Laksanakan!" setelah Akashi mengatakan itu, seluruh prajurit segera berlari menuju perbatasan desa.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan, Akashi?" Akhirnya MIdorima buka suara.

"Kita akan memasuki desa"

"Kau yakin, _nanodayo_?" Midorima merasa berbahaya jika mereka pergi bertiga. Meskipun mereka memiliki kemampuan bertarung diatas rata-rata, tapi mereka tidak mengetahui kira-kira musuh apa yang berada didalam desa.

Pertanyaan Midorima hanya dijawab Akashi dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi, "kau meragukanku, Shintarou?"

Midorima menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Dia lalu kembali memperbaiki letak kaca matanya yang sama sekali tidak merosot. "Tidak, _nanodayo_"

Akashi menyeringai lalu mengambil langkah menuju gerbang masuk desa.

"Mungkin aku akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan _Tenshi-cchi_!" sahut Kise girang.

_ _ Healers _ _

Seluruh desa tertutupi kabut yang entah berasal darimana, membuat jarak pandang mata sangat minim. Ditambah dengan bulan yang sama sekali tak memunculkan dirinya di langit membuat suasan semakin mencekam bagi Akashi dan kelompok kecilnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi-_ssu_?" tanya Kise biingung dia sedikit merasa katakutan.

"Jangan tanyakan padaku _nanodayo_!" sahut Midorima kesal karena Kise dari tadi tak henti-hentinya menyakan hal yang sama sejak mereka mendengar suara auman binatang buas yang saling menyahut dari dalam desa. Akashi tetap diam sambil mengamati keadaan desa yang masih bisa dilihatnya.

Saat ini mereka sedang bersembunyi dibalik salah satu tembok rumah warga. Mengamati wilayah desa dan menelaah apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Mereka tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan suara langkah kaki yang berjalan disamping mereka. Mereka sepakat untuk tidak bergerak dan diam mematung. Menunggu siapa yang akan muncul dari balik kabut tebal ini. Langkah kaki itu semakin dekat, dan saat mereka bisa melihat si pemilik langkah kaki mereka terbelalak tak percaya.

Didepan mereka berdiri suatu makhluk yang entah masuk klasifikasi hewan atau manusia. Dari cara berjalan dan bentuk tubuhnya menyerupai manusia, tetapi wajah dan bulu yang tumbuh disekujur tubuhnya seperti seekor serigala. Tatapan matanya kosong, mulutnya menampilkan gigi taring yang runcing, kuku kaki dan tangannya memanjang seperti cakar.

Midorima memberi isyarat pada Kise untuk menahan nafas yang langsung dilakukan oleh Kise. Akashi tak perlu diberitahu karena dia sudah pasti melakukannya bahkan sebelum Midorima menyadari identitas makhluk itu.

Merasa bau yang diendusnya menghilang, makhluk itu segera memutar arah dan meninggalkan Akashi dan tim kecilnya.

"Mereka penderita _nanodayo_! Tapi bagaimana bisa _nanodayo_?!" Midorima menggeram tertahan.

Kise hanya menatap kepergian makhluk tadi dengan tatapan dingin. "Dia paman yang menjual buku yang kutemui di pasar tadi" Kise bahkan tidak memakai gaya bahasanya yang seperti biasa. Bukti bahwa apa yang dilihatnya tadi bukan hal yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

"Pagi tadi mereka seperti orang pada umumnya, bagaimana bisa mereka terinfeksi secepat itu _nanodayo_. Ini aneh, _nanodayo_" Midorima terus mengeluarkna pikirannya, sendok perak (lucky itemnya) terus digenggamnya erat.

Akashi diam sambil terus berpikir. Dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Midorima. Bagaiman bisa ini terjadi? Sepertinya dugaannya benar, apa yang dicarinya mungkin berada disini.

Mereka bertiga masih sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing saat mendengar suara derap kaki terburu-buru mendekat kearah mereka lagi. Mereka memasang pose siaga, kalau-kalau kali ini mereka akan diserang. Tapi derap kaki itu justru melewati mereka tanpa sedikitpun melambat. Lalu terdengar seseorang terjatuh menghantam tanah.

Akashi segera melihat dari balik dinding, diikuti kedua teman – anak buahnya – yang mengambil posisi diatas kepala Akashi, karena Akashi-lah yang paling pendek diantara mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga kembali membelalakkan mata saat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda terbaring diatas tanah dan ditindih oleh makhluk yang seperti mereka lihat tadi. Pemuda itu tampak kesulitan untuk melawan.

"Tetsuya!"

"_Tenshi-cchi_!"

Akashi dan Kise saling menatap. Saling melemparkan pandangan bertanya, tetapi kemudian pandangan Akashi berubah menjadi mengintimidasi, seolah-olah mengatakan 'dia milikku'. Mengetahui maksud pandangan Akashi, Kise hanya bisa menelan protesnya bulat-bulat, dia masih ingin hidup.

"Kalian berdua, hentikan itu _nanodayo_! Apa kalian tidak mau menolongnya _nanodayo_?" tegur Midorima membuat keduanya kembali memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada Kuroko.

Akashi bersiap menyerang dengan pedangnya saat makhluk itu mulai bersiap mencabik leher Kuroko, tetapi dia urungkan karena tiba-tiba dua makhluk yang sama seperti makhluk yang menindih Kuroko datang entah darimana. Salah satu makhluk itu berwarna biru tua dan satunya berwarna merah. Membuat Akashi teringat pada dua orang petinggi desa yang bodoh yang ditemuinya pagi tadi.

Dua makluk itu segera membantu Kuroko. Yang berwarna merah segera menarik makhluk yang menindih Kuroko dari atas tubuhnya, sedangkan yang biru tua segera memasang pose siaga didepan tubuh Kuroko yang masih terduduk. Yang merah juga segera memasang pose siaga setelah melepas makhluk yang ditariknya tadi.

Akashi, Midorima, dan Kise lagi-lagi terbelalak kaget saat melihat fakta didepan mata mereka.

"Mereka melindunginya-_ssu_!" sahut Kise tak percaya.

"Ini tidak mungkin, _nanodayo_. Seharusnya mereka sudah kehilangan pemikiran mereka dan bergerak berdasarkan insting _nanodayo_!" sahut Midorima juga, tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya.

Akashi terdiam mengamati. _Sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa_, batin Akashi. Matanya terpaku pada Kuroko yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Kau tak apa, Tetsu?" tanya yang berwarna biru tua tanpa mengendurkan sikap siaganya sedangkan yang warna merah membantu Kuroko berdiri.

"Sudah kubilang jangan bertindak gegabah kan, Kuroko" yang merah malah terdengar seperti membentak.

Kuroko hanya diam lalu tangannya sibuk membersihkan tas selempangnya dari debu yang menempel.

"Mereka berbicara-_ssu_!" sahut Kise makin tak percaya.

Midorima sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa, pikirannya terus saja diliputi tanda tanya besar. _Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan desa ini?_ Pikirnya frustasi.

"Aomine-_kun_, Kagami-_kun_" panggil Kuroko sambil menatap kedua temannya yang sedang berwujud menyerupai serigala, mengirim sinyal melalui mata. Mereka lalu mengangguk serentak.

Apa yang Kuroko, Aomine, dan Kagami lalukan selanjutnya membuat Akashi, Midorma, dan Kise semakin bingung.

Aomine, mahkluk berwarna biru tua menerjang makhluk yang menyerang Kuroko tadi lalu menahan pergerakannya. Meskipun mendapatkan perlawanan, tetapi kekuatan Aomine yang memang diatas rata-rata tetap bisa mengunci pergerakan makhluk di depannya. "Sekarang, Tetsu!" perintah Aomine.

Kuroko lalu memasukkan sesuatu kedalam mulut mahkluk didepan Aomine. Setelah itu dia lalu merapalkan sesuatu dan cahaya putih kebiruan berpendar dari dalam perut mahkluk didepannya. Setelah itu, makhluk itu kembali ke wujud manusianya. Tubuhnya sudah tak berbulu, kukunya kembali memendek, dan wajahnya kembali seperti semula. "Maaf terlambat" kata Kuroko lalu memandang Kagami. "_Tanomu,_" Kagami mengangguk lalu menggendong tubuh salah seorang warga yang sudah mereka tangani dan membawanya kembali ke rumahnya.

Akashi menyeringai tanpa disadari kedua anak buahnya. Sesuatu yang mungkin buruk terlintas di otak cerdasnya.

Berbeda dengan Akashi, sepasang manik hijau milik Midorima terus memandang Kuroko tak percaya. Tiba-tiba di kepalanya terlintas sebuah data kuno yang sudah ditanamkan kuat kedalam otaknya sejak kecil. "Jangan-jangan, pemuda bersurai biru muda itu seorang….."

* * *

><p>Yosh, makin ngawur _gomennasai_/

Semoga _minna-san to senpai tachi_ puas dengan chapter dua ini /HHC/

Oh iya, makasih buat Reviewnya _minna-san to senpai tachi, _saya jadi makin semangat buat nulis chap selanjutnya ^.^

So, mind to review?

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_Seorang anak kecil bersurai merah sedang duduk di pojok ruangan sambil membolak balikkan halaman buku yang terbuka didepannya dengan wajah bosan. Saat ini dia sedang berada di dalam perpustakaan pribadi milik ibunya. Buku yang dipajang rapi di rak dalam ruangan itu telah semuanya dia baca. Dan buku didepannya ini adalah seri terakhir dari kumpulan buku yang berisi hasil penelitian ibunya._

_Anak kecil itu mengehela nafasnya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari –cari mungkin saja ada buku yang terlewatkan dan belum dibacanya. Merasa buku di rak didepannya sudah dibaca semua, anak bersurai merah itu memutuskan untuk berdiri dari duduknya dan menelusuri semua rak yang ada dalam ruangan yang lumayan besar itu._

_Anak itu sampai di rak buku paling belakang. Jarinya menunjuk-nunjuk buku-buku yang dilaluinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika maniknya yang berwarna merah menemukan judul buku yang menarik perhatiannya. Dia lalu mengambil buku itu, berjalan kembali ke kursi tempatnya tadi membaca lalu membuka sampul buku yang berjudul '_Our History_' itu._

_Di halaman pertama dia menemukan tulisan tangan yang sangat dikenalinya. Tulisan itu milik orang yang paling disayanginya. Tulisan yang selalu membuat rasa ingin tahu anak kecil itu membuncah._

'_Ini adalah hasil penelitianku selama sepuluh tahun, semoga apa yang ada didalamnya dapat membantu umat manusia untuk mengetahui sejarah kehidupan para nenek moyang kita.'_

"Okaa-sama_," gumam anak kecil itu sambil tersenyum lembut._

_Dia membuka halaman berikutnya. Kata "_Leader_" tertulis dengan huruf kapital dan berukuran besar. Di bawahnya tertulis nama klan miliknya tapi dengan ukuran yang lebih kecil. Selain itu ada beberapa nama klan lagi yang setahunya sudah tidak eksis lagi di dunia._

_Anak itu memandang heran, seingatnya tak ada buku yang seperti ini dalam perpustakaan milik ibunya. Satu kesimpulan yang bisa dia tarik, buku ini belum lama disimpan dalam perpustakaan ini. Tapi satu pertanyaan menganggu pikirannya, kenapa ibunya meletakkan buku yang baru ini di rak buku yang khusus untuk buku-buku lama koleksi ibunya. Anak kecil itu semakin penasaran. Dia putuskan akan membaca buku ini sampai selesai hari ini juga meskipun tebal buku itu tak bisa diremehkan._

_Langit yang terlihat dari jendela perpustakaan itu mulai berwarna jingga kemerahan, menandakan hari sudah sore. Anak itu masih asyik dengan buku baru yang ternyata berhasil menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Tinggal beberapa halaman lagi dan buku itu selesai dibacanya. Anak itu semakin tenggelam dalam dunianya dan tidak menyadari pintu perpustakaan itu dibuka seseorang._

_Seorang wanita dengan surai merah yang diurai hingga mencapai pinggang berjalan dengan anggunnya memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang sangat dikenalinya. Kulitnya putih bersinar, parasnya cantik dan penuh wibawa, hanya saja wajahnya sedikit pucat. Tubuhnya juga lumayan kurus untuk wanita itu menemukan sosok anak kecil yang sangat dikenalinya tengah duduk dengan tenang dan wajah serius. Wanita itu tersenyum lembut menatap buah hatinya, lalu dengan langkah pelan namun tetap anggun, wanita itu menghampiri putranya._

"_Sedang membaca apa, Seijuurou?" tanya wanita itu sambil mengambil duduk disamping putranya._

_Anak kecil yang dipanggil Seijuurou itu terkesiap dan menoleh ke arah Ibunya. Senyum merekah di bibir kecilnya, matanya memandang wajah ibunya dengan antusiasme yang tinggi. "_Okaa-sama_! Aku menemukan buku yang menarik," anak itu mengangkat buku yang dibacanya. _

_Wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut sekali lagi. Dia lalu mengelus pelan surai merah anaknya. "Kau sudah selesai membacanya?" anak itu menggeleng pelan._

"_Tinggal beberapa halaman lagi!" jawabnya tak bisa menutupi rasa gembiranya._

"_Jadi sejauh ini, menurut Seijuurou, klan mana yang paling hebat?" tanya wanita itu sambil terus menatap wajah putranya._

_Senyum yang lebih lebar diberikan anak itu, "tentu saja klan Akashi!" jawabnya sambil mengacungkan jempolnya._

_Wanita itu tersenyum, kali ini sedikit tersirat perasaan sedih didalamnya. Pandangannya dialihkan keluar jendela yang memaparkan beberapa pohon rindang dan langit yang mulai gelap. "Jadi menurut Seijuurou, klan Akashi yang paling hebat. Tapi menurut _Okaa-sama_ berbeda," wanita itu kembali menatap wajah putranya yang sekarang memperlihatkan raut bingungnya. _

"_Menurut _Okaa-sama_, klan Akashi yang temasuk golongan _Leader_ bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan klan ini. Beda dengan golongan lain, golongan ini hanya terdapat satu klan dengan kekuatan khusus yaitu menyembuhkan orang lain. Dalam peperangan, klan ini berada di barisan belakang, bertugas membantu korban perang. Kadang juga ada yang maju di garis depan untuk berperang, meskipun mereka hanya bisa melumpuhkan musuh. Beda dengan klan ini, klan Akashi hanya bisa menambah korban, sayang. Klan Akashi dianggap paling hebat karena terus memenangkan peperangan dengan sedikit korban, tapi klan Akashi tidak akan bisa sehebat itu tanpa bantuan dari klan ini,"_

"_Klan apa itu_ Okaa-sama_?" tanya anak kecil itu semakin penasaran._

"_Nama klannya tidak diketahui," wanita itu sedikit memanyunkan bibirnya, kesal. Hanya golongan terakhir inilah yang tidak bisa ditelitinya."Tapi karena kemampuan mereka yang unik itulah mereka sering disebut sebagai '_Healer_'."_

"Healer_? Aku baru mendengarnya. Apa mereka ada disekitar sini?" sahut anak itu. Kali ini dia sepenuhnya memperhatikan Ibunya dan mengabaikan buku yang ada didepannya._

"_Sayangnya, setelah perang penentuan selesai, mereka memilih tinggal di luar kota. Tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu klan-klan yang termasuk dalam golongan Hunter mulai mengincar anggota klan ini karena menginginkan kemampuan tubuh mereka. Saat ini mungkin hanya beberapa dari mereka yang berhasil bertahan."_

_Pintu perpustakaan kembali dibuka seseorang. Seorang wanita bersurai biru muda terlihat sedang memegang kotak berwarna biru muda. "Eiko-san, sudah waktunya," sahut wanita itu. Karena hari mulai gelap, anak kecil itu tak bisa melihat wajah wanita yang menganggu pembicaraan antara dirinya dan ibunya itu._

_Wanita di depan anak kecil itu tersenyum lembut pada wanita yang masih berdiri di pintu, enggan untuk masuk ke dalam perpustakaa. "Sedikit lagi, Miyu-san," balasnya. Wanita di depan anak kecil itu kembali memandangnya. "Ingat satu hal Seijuurou, jika kau menemukan seseorang dari golongan _Healer_, kau harus melindunginya. Apapun yang terjadi," pesan wanita itu lalu meninggalkan anak kecil itu sendirian yang masih terus memandang kepergian ibunya hingga menghilang di balik pintu._

* * *

><p><strong>HEALERS<strong>

**Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki**** Tadatoshi****-sensei**

**Story and OCs belongs to ****Miho Haruka**

Rated: T+

Pairing: AkaKuro, etc.

Warning: BL, OOC, typo(s), gaje, OC, abal-abal, etc.

Genre : Adventure, Supernatural, little bit Romance

Summary: Kuroko hidup di hutan terpencil bersama beberapa orang yang memiliki nasib yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. Setelah berhasil mencapai ketenangan yang selama ini diimpikan oleh orang disekitarnya, tiba-tiba Kuroko menerima tamu yang tidak diduga di desa kecilnya. Kuroko di hadapkan oleh pilihan berat, belum lagi kepingan masa lalunya yang terus saja menghantuinya. Mampukah Kuroko melewati rintangan didepannya dan menemukan seseorang yang selama ini terus dicarinya?/Badsummary/BL/First Publish in FFn/

* * *

><p>Akashi berlari menyusuri jalan-jalan setapak di Desa Yasushi, mencari warga desa yang masih berwujud setangah hewan buas. Midorima dan Kise juga diperintahkannya untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Setelah memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Aomine dan teman-temannya, Akashi mengerti satu hal. Bahwa warga yang berwujud mahluk buas ini tak boleh dibunuh, jika ingin menghentikannya mereka perlu membuat mahkluk itu pingsan tanpa melukainya. Setelah memerintahkan Midorima dan Kise untuk berpencar dan membantu mengumpulkan para warga, Akashi segera bergerak ke wilayah bagiannya.<p>

Saat masih sibuk mengurusi beberapa warga, manik Akashi melihat seseorang dengan surai biru baru saja melewatinya. Setelah urusannya selesai, Akashi segera menyusul orang itu. Dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu dan orang itu harus menjawabnya.

Akashi mengerinyitkan kedua alisnya. Karena kabut yang tebal ini jarak penglihatannya jadi berkurang. Dia juga kehilangan jejak orang bersurai biru yang baru siang tadi dia ketahui bernama Tetsuya. Akashi mendecih kesal setelah beberapa kali mengedarkan pandangan tapi tetap saja tidak mendapatakan petunjuk kemana Tetsuya pergi.

Akashi berniat meninggalkan tempat itu, tetapi dia mendengar bunyi sesuatu terjatuh tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dia segera berlari ke arah asal suara. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Tetsuya yang dikenalnya sedang mencoba berdiri. Jubahnya kotor akibat terjatuh beberapa detik yang lalu. Meskipun agak gelap, Akashi bisa melihat wajah Tetsuya yang memang pucat semakin pucat. Dia seperti sedang ketakutan. Tetsuya terus mencoba berdiri meski dimata Akashi usahanya sia-sia karena Akashi melihat lutut Tetsuya bergetar hebat. Peluh juga mulai membanjiri wajahnya.

Entah kenapa Akashi tak bisa melangkahkan kakinya untuk menghampiri Tetsuya. Kaki-kakinya seperti tertancap ke tanah. Padahal dia sangat ingin menghampiri Tetsuya dan menanyakan apa yang terjadi padanya.

_Healers_

"Nanami!" sahut Kuroko sedikit histeris. Saat ini dia sudah berhasil berdiri dan sedang bersandar di dinding rumah warga. Kedua tangannya dia arahkan menutupi telinga. Penglihatannya sedikit kacau, bukan karena kabut. Tetapi sesuatu membuat kepalanya sakit dan penglihatannya sedikit tidak jelas. Dia juga tak menyadari orang yang sama kembali memperhatikan dirinya tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"_Nii-san," _suara orang yang paling dikenal Kuroko terus terdengar di kepalanya sejak beberpa menit yang lalu dan terus membuat kepalanya sakit. Itulah kenapa tadi dia bisa terjatuh. Padahal dia sedang sibuk mengurusi warga desa yang sedang memerlukan pengobatan.

Kuroko berjalan selangkah, sedikit sempoyongan. _"Nii-san,"_ Kuroko lagi-lagi memegang kepalanya sambil masih terus berjalan. _"Tolong aku, Nii-san,"_ langkah Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti.

Warga desa yang belum diobati tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Kuroko dan dengan cepat berlari ke arah Kuroko hendak menyerangnya. Kuroko tidak bergerak. Akashi yang tadi serasa terpaku di tempatnya, akhirnya bisa bergerak dan dengan cepat menahan serangan makhlik itu yang mengincar punggung Kuroko.

Bunyi cakar dan pedang yang saling bergesekkan cukup membuat telinga berdengung, tetapi tidak membuat Kuroko bergerak dari tempatnya ataupun tersadar dari lamunannya. Sesuatu telah mengambil seluruh perhatiannya. Akashi yang menyadari itu dengan cepat membuat makhluk yang di depannya ini pingsan. Setelah itu, Akashi berjalan ke depan Kuroko.

Akashi terbelalak beberapa detik saat melihat pandangan mata Kuroko kosong dan meski memang berwajah datar, tapi Akashi merasa wajah Kuroko yang saat ini dilihatnya lebih datar lagi. Bahkan seperti boneka. Akashi berdehem, Kuroko tak bergeming. Akashi mencoba bersabar untuk menunggu. Orang ini tak boleh dilukainya, entah kenapa firasatnya mengatakan hal seperti tiu.

"_Nii-san, sakit. Tolong aku. Aku tak bisa bertahan lagi, Nii-san. Tolong, tolong aku, Nii-san!" _suara Nanami terus terdengar dalam kepala Kuroko dan membuat dirinya mengarahkan seluruh perhatiannya ke suara itu. _"Cepat temukan aku, Nii-san!"_ suara Nanami terdengar seperti sedang menahan sakit. Kuroko tau, adiknya itu adalah anak yang kuat. Tapi jika Nanami sampai seperti ini, dia pasti sudah sangat menderita.

Setelah beberapa detik tak mendengar suara Nanami lagi, Kuroko mengerjapklan matanya. Alisnya mengerut saat melihat Akashi berdiri di depannya dan menatapnya intens. "Akashi-_kun_?" sahut Kuroko. Dia mula merasa sedikit risih karena Akashi terus menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Akashi, nada absolut bercampur dengan nada cemas membuat Kuroko tertegun.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kuroko sambil melihat sekeliling. Saat melihat warga yang berhasil Akashi buat pingsan, Kuroko segera menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya, lalu kembali melakukan hal yang seperti Akashi lihat beberapa jam yang lalu.

Akashi tak berkedip melihat peristiwa unik di depannya. Saat Kuroko merapalkan sesuatu, cahaya putih kebiruan berpendar dari tubuh orang disampingnya. Saat melihatnya pertama kali Akashi terkesima dengan kekuatan Kuroko, tapi saat melihatnya secara langsung semakin membuat Akashi penasaran dengan jati diri Kuroko.

Kuroko melihat Akashi masih terdiam di tempatnya. Dia lalu mencoba membopong orang di sampingnya dengan susah payah. Beberapa saat kemudian dia merasa seperti tidak sedang membopong orang, ternyata Akashi sudah berdiri mengapit orang yang ditolong Kuroko tadi. Membantu Kuroko untuk membawanya ke rumah Momoi. Kuroko melihatnya sekilas, dia sama sekali tidak merasa ada yang aneh melihat seorang Akashi mau menolong orang yang tidak dikenal.

Tanpa diketahui Akashi, Kuroko sebenarnya terus memikirkan sesuatu yang serius didalam kepalanya sejak suara Nanami menghilang.

_Healers_

Momoi berjalan mondar-mandir didepan Aomine yang sedang duduk malas disalah satu sofa ruang tamu di rumah Momoi. Saat ini Momoi sedang cemas. Dia cemas memikirkan Kuroko yang masih belum kembali sedangkan dua manusia idiot yang diklaim sebagai temannya ini sudah berada di rumahnya sejak setengah jam yang lalu.

"Daiki-_chan_, Tetsu-_kun_ kenapa belum kembali, ya?" entah untuk keberapa kalinya Momoi menanyakan hal yang sama sejak kedatangan Aomine dan Kagami.

"Sebentar lagi, Satsuki. Kau tenang saja, Tetsu pasti baik-baik saja," Aomine berusaha menenangkan. Kepalanya mulai pusing karena melihat Momoi terus saja mondar-mandir di depannya sedangkan Kagami lebih memilih menunggu Kuroko diluar daripada menghadapi Momoi yang sedang kalut.

"Kalau dia diserang bagaimana? Kalau dia sampai terluka bagaimana?! Kalau dia sampai pingsan terus kehabisan darah, bagaimana? Atau jangan-jangan…" pikiran Momoi kembali ngawur. "Dia terbunuh?" sedetik kemudian Momoi kembali berteriak histeris yang membuat Aomine terpaksa menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Hal inilah yang memebuat Kagami lebih memilih menunggu diluar. Dia punya trauma dengan suara Momoi, telinganya beberapa kali hampir tuli gara-gara mendengar teriakan histeris Momoi yang tidak tanggung-tanggung.

"Diamlah, Satsuki! Tetsu pasti kembali," Aomine menyela sambil menyekap mulut Momoi dan mendudukkannya di sofa. "Kita hanya perlu menunggu," lanjutnya. Wajah Momoi masih terlihat cemas meski sedikit berkurang.

Beberapa menit kemudian Kagami masuk sambil membawa tubuh seseorang yang sudah diobati. Wajahnya terlihat kesal. Dia juga sempat mengumpat saat berjalan menuju ruangan khusus tempat para warga dikumpulkan.

Saat Aomine hendak bertanya, Kuroko masuk ke dalam rumah Momoi. Momoi segera menghampiri Kuroko yang terpaksa berdiri diam di depan pintu karena Momoi tiba-tiba melakukan _medical check_ sederhana.

"Kau tidak terluka kan, Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi, wajahnya masih memperlihatkan kecemasan meski tinggal sedikit. Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Momoi tersenyum lega. Rasa cemasnya sudah hilang semua. "Kau pasti lelah Tetsu-_kun_, duduklah dulu. Kau mau minum apa?" Momoi mendorong tubuh Kuroko untuk duduk di samping Aomine lalu berjalan ke dapur.

"Kagami sepertinya sedang kesal, kenapa dia?" tanya Aomine sambil melirik di pintu. Dia merasa seseorang – bukan beberapa orang sedang berdiri didepan rumah Momoi.

"Aku tidak tau Aomine-_kun_. Lagi pula, sepertinya tamu-tamumu masih belum pulang. Aku bertemu dengan mereka tadi," sahut Kuroko.

Momoi bergabung dengan Kuroko dan Aomine sambil membawa segelas susu hangat lalu diletakkan di depan Kuroko. "_Moo_, kalian kenapa tidak menutup pintu–" gerakan Momoi berhenti karena tiga orang tak dikenal tiba-tiba memasuki rumahnya.

"Daiki, bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi didesa ini?" sahut seseorang yang bersurai merah.

"Aku tak punya kewajiban menjelas ini pada kalian," tolak Aomine. Meski sudah tau kalau Akashi punya sifat absolut, tapi dia tetap tak ingin menjelaskan apapun pada orang-orang ibukota.

Alis Akashi berkedut. Dia masih berusaha sabar mengingat Kuroko sedang duduk tenang sambil menikmati segelas susunya. Entah kenapa dia tidak ingin Kuroko melihat sisinya yang lain.

"Aomine-_kun,_" sahut Kuroko sambil menyimpan gelas susunya yang sudah kosong. "Apa semuanya sudah terkumpul?" Aomine menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap.

"Kagami masih disana. Dia akan menemanimu hingga selesai." Aomine tak sadar telah membiarkan malaikat penyelamatnya pergi. Akashi diam-tiam mengeluarkan seringaian mengerikannya. Sementara Kise sibuk memandangi Kuroko hingga hilang dibalik dinding. Midorima masih mengamati sesisi rumah Momoi yang bisa dibilang berisi barang-barang aneh.

"Daiki, sekali lagi aku menunggu penjelasanmu." Aura gelap tiba-tiba menguar, membuat Aomine serta Momoi tiba-tiba merinding ketakutan.

Sebagai laki-laki, Aomine berusaha tetap bersikap tenang. Dia lalu melihat Momoi yang sepertinya mulai merasa tak nyaman. "Satsuki, pergilah bantu Tetsu!" perintah Aomine. Momoi segera mengikuti dan meninggalkan Aomine serta tiga orang asing yang seenaknya masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan?" balas Aomine saat yakin Momoi sudah menghilang dibalik dinding. Aomine memperbaiki sikap duduknya. Memperlihatkan postur dan mimik tegasnya.

"Kami hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di desa ini _nanodayo_. Kenapa warganya bisa berubah menjadi seperti itu _nanodayo_? Tadi pagi aku melihat beberap anak-anak yang bermain diluar, apa mereka keturunan asli mereka _nanodayo_?" Midorima angkat bicara karena Akashi masih tetap mengeluarkan aura gelapnya.

"Tentu saja!" entah kenapa Aomine merasa sedikit kesal. Inilah yang membuat dia malas berurusan dengan orang ibukota yang seenaknya. Kalau bukan karena menjabat sebagai Kepala Desa, dia pasti lebih memilih tidur-tiduran dirumahnya saat ini, tentu saja setelah membantu mengumpulkan seluruh warga desa.

"Jadi anak-anak itu bisa berubah seperti orang tuanya juga _nanodayo_?" Midorima memulai interogasinya.

Aomine berpikir sejenak, "anak-anak itu…. Tidak. Mereka tidak bisa. Anak-anak yang lahir di desa ini tidak bisa berubah menjadi setengah makhluk buas tak terkendali seperti yang kalian lihat. Mereka tidak terkontaminasi," jelas Aomine sambil mencomot kue kering yang disediakan Momoi untuknya.

"Jadi benar _nanodayo_. Mereka semua warga ibukota yang terkena penyakit misterius _nanodayo_." Midorima menaikkan kecamatanya. Dugaannya benar. Tapi satu pertanyaan kembali muncul di dalam otaknya. "Jika mereka terkena penyakit itu, kenapa mereka bisa kembali berwujud manusia dan hidup normal seperti biasanya _nanodayo_?"

Aomine tersenyum sinis sambil melirik Midorima yang sepertinya makin penasaran. Dia sengaja terdiam beberapa menit, menguji kesabaran ketiga makhluk di sampingnya. Meski yang bersurai kuning sepertinya tidak perduli dan terus saja melirik ke arah Kuroko menghilang tadi. Aomine menyamankan duduknya di sofa, Midorima sepertinya mulai kesal. Sedangkan Akashi malah memilih duduk di sofa depan Aomine tanpa dipersilahkan. Aomine mendelik ke arah Akashi, tapi melihat manik dwiwarna Akashi yang sepertinya makin kesal lagi, Aomine memilih mengabaikan sikap Akashi itu.

"Ini berkat Tetsu," jawab Aomine bangga. Di Negara ini, hanya desanyalah yang punya seseorang yang seperti Kuroko, menurutnya. Mendengar Aomine memanggil nama Kuroko dengan sok akrab membuat satu alis Akashi berkedut.

"Tetsu? Maksudmu Tetsuya?" ulang Akashi. Entah kenapa sepertinya dia baru saja salah dengar.

Midorima terbelalak sejenak, meski dia sudah menduga kalo pemuda bersurai biru itu bukan orang biasa, tapi saat mendengar langsung tetap saja membuatnya kaget. Sementara Kise langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Aomine.

"_Tenshi-cchi_?!" pekik Kise. "Waahh, _Tenshi-cchi_ ternyata memang _tenshi-ssu_!"

Aomine menjawab kekagetan tiga tamunya dengan mengangguk. "Dua tahun yang lalu, rombongan kami yang dipimpin oleh Ayahku diusir oleh penguasa di Ibukota karena teridentifikasi terjangkit virus penyakit misterius itu dan divonis tidak akan lama lagi akan berubah seutuhnya menjadi makhluk aneh atau makhluk buas. Para penguasa itu tidak ingin keluarga mereka terjangkit, makanya rombongan kami segera diusir meski kebanyakan masih diduga dan akhirnya terjangkit saat keluar dari wilayah Ibukota. Dan ketika kami sudah tidak mampu melanjutkan perjalanan karena kelelahan, disitulah kami bertemu dengan Tetsu yang awalnya menolong kami sambil terus bersembunyi. Karena ingin berterima kasih, Ayahku terus mendekati Tetsu yang waktu itu kebetulan seumuran denganku. Aku juga sering diajak bertemu dengan Tetsu yang masih terus bersembunyi. Lama kelamaan, Tetsu mulai terbuka pada aku dan Ayahku lalu kepada seluruh warga desa.

"dan saat salah seorang dari kami berubah menjadi makhluk buas, kami hanya bisa menjauhkan diri dan menghindari serangannya. Tapi Tetsu berbeda, dia malah mendekat, sebisa mungkin mengunci pergerakan orang itu lalu meminumkan sesuatu. Setelah itu merapalkan bahasa-bahasa aneh dan cahaya putih kebiruan berpendar dari dalam tubuh orang itu. Beberapa detik kemudian orang itu kembali kewujud manusianya. Melihat itu, ayahku meminta Tetsu menggunakan kekuatan anehnya untuk membantu kami. Dan ternyata Tetsu mau karena ini merupakan tugasnya. Setelah itu, Tetsu mengajak kami semua ke tempat tinggalnya. Dan disinilah kami. Kami tinggal mengelilingi rumah Tetsu yang entah sejak kapan merupakan pohon besar dibelakanga desa ini." Aomine mengakhiri ceritanya lalu mengambil minuman yang disediakan Momoi untuknya. Dengan bodohnya dia malah bercerita hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Midorima mengangguk, sedikit mengerti dengan penjelasan Aomine. Meski masih ada pertanyaan lagi, tapi dia urungkan untuk mengeluarkannya. Kise entah kenapa jadi terdiam. Sementara Akashi sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah selesai ceritanya, Aomine-_kun_?" sahut Kuroko sambil berjalan memasuki ruang tamu melewati Akashi, Midorima, dan Kise, lalu duduk di samping Aomine. Kuroko melihat gelas susunya yang sudah kosong. Entah kenapa dia merasa haus sekali.

Aomine hanya nyengir mendengar sindiran Kuroko. "Kagami dan Satsuki mana?" tanya Aomine sambil melihat kearah asal Kuroko datang.

"Mereka masih sibuk di dalam. Beberapa warga sepertinya saling menyerang dan terluka. Jadi Kagami-_kun_ dan Momoi-_san_ mengobati mereka lalu membawa mereka ke rumahnya. Anak-anak juga sudah aku pastikan aman tertidur di rumahku" Kuroko seperti sedang melapor pada Aomine, wajahnya tetap saja datar.

Akashi menangkap sesuatu yang aneh pada Kuroko. Sepertinya wajah Kuroko makin pucat dari terakhir kali dia melihatnya. Dia merasa sedikit cemas. Saat hendak menanyakannya, Akashi tiba-tiba diganggu dengan suara berisik Kise.

"_Tenshi-cchi_!" Kise menerjang Kuroko. Aomine lengah sehingga Kise berhasil memeluk Kuroko dan membuat Kuroko sesak nafas. Kuroko hampir saja pingsan, untung saja Aomine yang memiliki tubuh sedikit lebih besar dari Kise berhasil membuat Kise melepaskan Kuroko.

Sementara itu, Akashi menatap Kise dengan tatapan membunuh. Kise yang sadar telah memanggil bahaya langsung menciut dan berjalan pelan kembali ke tempatnya semula, di belakang Midorima.

Midorima melirik Kise sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Dia merasa sedikit kesal melihat Kise yang tidak bisa baca situasi.

Suasana menjadi hening. Kise sudah tidak berisik lagi, Midorima dan Akashi sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing, sedangkan Kuroko dan Aomine memandang kearah yang sama, menunggu kedatangan Kagami dan Momoi tanpa bicara.

"_Nii-san…"_ suara Nanami tiba-tiba kembali didengar Kuroko. Kuroko tersentak pelan saat mendengar suara itu. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Akashi yang menyadari tingkah Kuroko langsung memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Kuroko.

Kuroko tidak menyadari Akashi sedang memperhatikannya karena tingkahnya yang tiba-tiba berubah, meski hanya sedikit. _"Nii-san, cepatlah datang…"_ lagi-lagi suara Nanami terdengar. Kuroko tidak tahan karena suara Nanami terdengar seperti sedang menderita. Kuroko memejamkan matanya, fokus pada suara Nanami meski itu membuat kepalanya pusing. Suara Nanami kembali menghilang. Kuroko jadi semakin cemas. Dia lalu membulatkan tekadnya yang sudah dipikirkannya sejak berjalan menuju rumah Momoi tadi. Kuroko membuka matanya, menatap lurus Aomine yang masih memandang ke arah datangnya Kuroko tadi.

"Aomine-_kun,_" panggil Kuroko. Aomine menoleh, ekspresi bingung tergambar jelas di wajahnya saat melihat wajah pucat Kuroko yang sangat serius. "Aku ingin keluar desa." Kuroko mengatakan keputusannya dengan sangat jelas.

Aomine melongo, Kise memandang Kuroko cemas sekaligus heran, Midorima memasang tampang tenangnya meski di dalam hati dia juga heran dengan apa yang diucapkan Kuroko. Sementara Akashi sudah sedikit menduga hal ini akan dikatakan Kuroko dari hasil mengamati Kuroko sejak tadi. Kagami dan Momoi yang tidak disadari sudah berdiri diantara ruang tamu dan ruang makan pun hanya bisa berdiri diam dengan wajah kaget, mereka tak menyangka Kuroko mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa maksdumu, Tetsu? Bukannya kau sendiri yang tidak mau keluar dari desa ini? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba kau ingin keluar desa?" tanya Aomine setelah tersadar dari kekagetannya. Kuroko diam, pandangannya dia alihkan ke lantai di depannya.

"Kau biacara apa Kuroko?" sahut Kagami dengan suara keras sambil berjalan ke arah Kuroko, Momoi mengekor di belakang.

"Tetsu-_kun_, kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin keluar dari desa ini? Apa kau ingin membeli sesuatu? Biar aku atau Daiki-_chan_ atau Kagami-_kun_ yang membelikannya untukmu. Kau tau sendiri kan, diluar desa itu tidak aman." Momoi berkala lembut, mencoba mengubah keputusan Kuroko.

"Bukan begitu, Momoi-_san_" balas Kuroko. Suaranya sangat pelan. "Ada hal yang harus aku lakukan. Seharusnya aku melakukannya sejak dulu, tapi baru kali ini aku mendapatkan petunjuknya," Kuroko menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Ketiga temannya yang sudah berdiri mengelilinginya.

"Hal apa yang harus kau lakukan Kuroko?" tanya Kagami. Entah kenapa dia sangat tidak rela Kuroko pergi keluar desa ini. "Kalau kau pergi, desa ini bisa terancam. Bagaimana kalau mereka kambuh lagi?"

Kuroko kembali menunduk, tekadnya mulai goyah. "Aku tak akan pergi lama, Kagami-_kun_. Setelah aku menemukannya aku akan kembali. Aku janji," suaranya tetap pelan, seakan tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakannya.

Aomine, Kagami, dan Momoi memandang Kuroko dengan tatapan tak rela. Mereka menganggap Kuroko seseorang yang penting karena telah menyelamatkan mereka. Mereka juga tak bisa menentang keputusan Kuroko. Mereka terdiam, berpikir.

"Aku mau pulang dulu," sahut Kuroko lalu berdiri. "Aku takkan mengubah keputusanku. Aku harap kalian mau menyetujuinya. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan bagaimanapun juga." Kuroko berjalan menuju pintu.

Tiba-tiba dia merasa kepalanya dipukul. Jalannya jadi sempoyongan, dia sampai harus bertumpu pada meja kecil di sampingnya.

"Kuroko/Tetsu/Tetsu-_kun_/_Tenshi-cchi_/Tetsuya!" sahut semua manusia di dalam ruang tamu Momoi bersamaan kecuali Midorima yang dengan gerakan reflex membantu Kuroko agar tidak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Terima kas-" ucapan Kuroko terhenti, dia memegang kepalanya.

"_Nii-san! Tolong aku! Nii-san! Kumohon, cepatlah datang!"_ suara Nanami kembali menyerang kepala Kuroko, kali ini sakit kepala yang datang bersamaan dengan suara itu terasa lebih sakit lagi. Meski Kuroko punya kemampuan menyembuhkan diri, tapi rasa sakit yang seperti ini tak bisa dia sembuhkan.

"Nanami…" sahut Kuroko pelan ditengah-tengah sakit kepala yang menderanya.

Semua orang diruangan itu menatap Kuroko heran mendengar Kuroko menyebutkan sebuah nama, kecuali Akashi yang sudah pernah mendengar nama itu meski sekali.

"Tetsu-_kun_, kau kenapa?" Momoi menghampiri Kuroko yang sesekali meringgis kesakitan.

"Besok aku akan pergi. Momoi-_san_, Aomine-_kun_, dan Kagami-_kun_ tak usah khawatir. Tempat yang aku tuju sepertinya tak jauh dari sini. Dan aku pasti kembali sebelum khasiat obatnya habis. Aku janji." Mendengar itu, Aomine dan Kagami mengerti bahwa kali ini Kuroko memang benar-benar harus keluar desa. Sedangkan Momoi masih berharap Kuroko mau berubah pikiran.

"Baiklah," sahut Aomine menyetujui keputusan Kuroko, Kagami juga mengangguk sambil memandang Kuroko. Di matanya tersirat perasaan percaya dan sedikit cemas. "Tapi Kagami akan ikut dengamu," Aomine memutuskannya tanpa berunding dulu.

"Tapi–"

"Kalau kau ingin pergi, hanya syarat itu yang wajib kau penuhi," potong Aomine sebelum Kuroko protes.

Kagami berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana dengan keamanan desa?" Kagami sedikit ragu, Kuroko menimpali dengan mengangguk.

"Kau meremehkanku, Kagami?" Aomine sepertinya mulai sedikit kesal. Kagami memandang Aomine seakan-akan berkata 'ya'. Aomine makin kesal.

Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar seseorang berdehem pelan. Rupanya kelompok yang diabaikan mereka tadi merasa perlu buka suara.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu, Tetsuya. Aku juga akan meninggalkan beberapa prajuritku disini. Sehingga keamanan desa terjamin," Akashi mulai berbicara dengan nada absolutnya.

Kali ini giliran Kuroko yang bingung. Kagami melirik kesal. Aomine hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sedangakan Momoi masih terus menatap Kuroko.

"Kenapa kau mau mengikutiku, Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko heran, rasa sakit di kepalanya sudah mulai hilang.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu," jawab Akashi. Kuroko hanya memandangnya heran. "Lagi pula jika aku dan sisa pasukanku ikut denganmu, itu bisa jadi keuntungan buatmu kan?"

Kagami berpikir lagi. Karena dia yang diutus Aomine untuk menemani Kuroko, dia bertanggung jawab atas perlindungan Kuroko. Dia menimbang-nimbang pengalamannya berada di luar desa dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan bahaya yang ada. Jika melawan hewan buas, Kagami pasti menang, tapi jika melawan pasukan kerajaan lain, dia tak bisa memastikan apa yang akan terjadi. "Terserah kalian saja," jawab Kagami. Dia merasa perlu bantuan dari pasukan Akashi. "Tapi ingat, kalian harus menjaga jarak. Jangan bersikap sok akrab, sampai kapanpun, aku takkan mempercayai kalian!"

"Aku tak butuh kepercayaan darimu. Aku hanya butuh kepercayaan Tetsuya. Lagipula, aku tidak perduli padamu sama sekali," balas Akashi, dia kesal karena Kagami seenaknya memutuskan.

Kagami memandang Akashi yang lebih pendek darinya dengan sengit. Akashi juga membalas pandangannya. Kuroko hanya diam dengan wajah datar. Dia bisa saja pergi tanpa orang-orang di depannya ini, tapi itu bukanlah sikap yang baik. "Aku akan pergi sendiri," putus Kuroko.

"Tidak!" sahut Kagami dan Akashi bersamaan. Midorima yang berdiri cukup dekat dengan Kuroko hanya bisa memandang Akashi dengan tatap heran. Sedangkan Kise yang mulai bersemangat karena akan melakukan perjalanan bersama Kuroko bersorak girang dalam hati. Aomine dan Momoi hanya memandang tiga orang yang sedang berdebat itu dalam diam.

"Kau harus pergi dengan seseorang, setidaknya aku," sahut Kagami lebih dulu sebelum Akashi. Akashi akan menimpali , tapi Kagami kembali buka suara. "Kita juga membutuhkan kekuatan orang ini." Kagami menunjuk Akashi dengan sangat tidak elitnya. Alis Akashi berkedut.

"Tapi Kagami-_kun_,– "

"Percaya padaku, Kuroko. Kau membutuhkan kami." Kagami masih tetap memaksa Kuroko hingga akhirnya Kuroko mengehela nafas pasrah. Dia sudah lelah, apalagi sepertinya tidak lama lagi Nanami akan kembali memanggilnya. Dia sudah tidak ingin berlama-lama di rumah Momoi, dia ingin segera beristirahat kemudian berangkat pagi-pagi besok.

Akashi yang sejak tadi menahan emosinya seketika berseringai lebar setelah melihat ekspresi pasrah di wajah Kuroko, meskipun semua orang selain Akashi di ruangan itu hanya bisa melihat wajah datar Kuroko yang seperti biasa. Akashi tiba-tiba meraih benda tajam di balik baju jirahnya lalu melayangkannya ke wajah Kagami. Kagami merasa ada sesuatu yang keluar dari pipinya sesaat setelah benda di tangan Akashi menghampirinya. Pipi Kagami berdarah. "Aku seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Sekali lagi kau berbicara seperti itu padaku, nyawamu tidak akan ada lagi di bumi ini." Akashi berbisik ditelinga Kagami, sepelan mungkin sehingga Kuroko tak mendengar perkataannya.

"Terserah kalian. Aku mau pulang," sahut Kuroko lalu berjalan keluar rumah Momoi.

"Tunggu" perintah Akashi, Kuroko lalu membalikkan badannya. "Sebelumnya, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Silahkan. Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama," balas Kuroko sambil menatap langit yang gelap pekat tak berbintang.

"Kau, sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Akashi. Midorima bersorak dalam hati, akhirnya jawaban yang paling ingin diketahuinya akan terungkap. Sementara sisa manusia lainnya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan heran.

"Tentu saja dia manusia biasa." Aomine menjawab pertanyaan Akashi setelah Kuroko terdiam cukup lama.

"Aku–" Kuroko tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa jejak dari fokus semua orang yang berada di rumah Momoi. Mereka terbelalak. Mereka bahkan tidak berkedip, tetapi Kuroko tiba-tiba mengilang.

"Dimana Tetsu-_kun_?" tanya Momoi cemas.

"Dia… mengilang _nanodayo_?" sahut Midorima sambil mengelus lucky itemnya dengan sedikit gemetar.

_Healers_

* * *

><p><em>Domo<em>...  
>Maaf nunggu lama...<br>Sedikit sibuk di Dunia Nyata /sebenanrnya sibuk banget/

#curhat XD

Mungkin chap ini kepanjangan dan membosankan... /maafkan saya/

Terima kasih buat reviewnya, _Minna-san to Senpai tachi_...  
>Saya akan terus berusaha...<p>

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini Ultah teman saya...  
><em>Otanjoobi omedeto<em> untuknya... ^^

Nantikan kelanjutannya... /hehehe/

Mind to RnR?


End file.
